What to Expect When Dean's Expecting
by JanieJones
Summary: Reposted! Basically, Mpreg - cause I had to try it after an idea wouldn't leave me alone. Lots of humor, love, sex. Definately mature reading. More a relationship story than a supernatural one. Thanks to everyone that read it before. Hope you continue...
1. Chapter 1

Reposted...I found a few errors that drove me crazy. So, I'm reposting. Kindly review. I don't own anything except for Gloria and the baby. Everything else belongs to Eric Kripke...Darn it!

Month 5

"Man my skin is stretched so tight. Hurts like HELL!" Dean complained AGAIN. With his shirt off, and sweat pants stretched down exposing his growing five month pregnant self; Dean laid on the couch in the modest first floor apartment he and Sam had settled in. It had one bedroom, and a good size bathroom with an oval tub/shower combo. Normally, they would not have been so lucky to have a fireplace either; but being as they had settled in Montana...where it got _very cold_ and snowed regularly; they had a fireplace too. There was a large curtain covered bay window behind the couch in the living room; that Dean would often pear out of; but hardly ever allow to be opened. Dean was very self conscious about his appearance. Sam was busy making breakfast for the two of them in the kitchen. "That's something to bring up with Gloria today when she comes for your check-up." Sam replied from the kitchen.

"Maybe she has some suggestions on what to do about it. I mean you are kinda large for _5 months_." Sam said, partly in fact; mostly to poke fun. It had been a _very __**long**_ five months for both of them and the stress was often so thick that Sam had developed a rather sardonic sense of humor to deal with it.

"I wish she would hurry up and get here." Dean said impatiently, as he lifted up off of the couch to reposition himself for the _HUNDREDTH_ time.

Sam walked into the living room carrying two bowls of prepared cereal. Seeing Dean so uncomfortable made him uncomfortable. At this moment, Sam wished he could trade places with Dean so he didn't have to go through this - but he couldn't. Occasionally when Dean pissed him off, Sam felt that this was exactly what Dean deserved.

After all, Dean was the one that strayed and cheated! Alright, so he had no way of knowing that the guy was a witch from a powerful coven that had a '_mad on_' (so to speak) for men who cheated. Of course this particular witch's brand of revenge before he was vanquished by the boys; was to cast a spell on Dean so Sam would make him pregnant; thereby ensuring that they would be connected _in every way...__**forever**_!

'_Drastic much?'_ Sam thought, and nearly said, catching himself beforehand and quickly stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth to prevent bringing up the topic again. Basically though, Sam forgave Dean pretty much right away - even before the spell was cast. Dean was his brother, yes but he loved him. Sam was certain that at this point; Dean would never cheat again.

Prior to the pregnancy their '_relationship_' had not been completely figured out yet. They were still in that "_We shouldn't do this...but I want you, I can't keep my hands off of you..._" stage. One day they just sort of looked at each other and it hit them. They tried not to think about the fact that they were related too much.

_"Eeww',_ Sam grimaced as that thought made it's way into his consciousness. However, he couldn't help the fact that he did love Dean with every bit of him. They were always there for each other; usually working side by side without much contact from the few people that they considered family now that their father was gone. Dean loved him completely as well; but in the beginning he had a hard time. He felt a great sense of guilt and responsibility; feeling that he was corrupting his brother. Sam assured him that they were both adults; and that he could decide in his own mind and heart what and whom he wanted.

"If Bobby or Ellen have a problem with us - well, they can just stuff it." Sam had stated confidently as they lay in bed in post coital glow about ten months ago.

"Sam, I don't think you realize how freaked they could be. I mean this is big." Dean responded his left hand playing with the fingers of Sam's right hand as Sam lay facing him.

"Okay, so it's fairly **freak-some**, but I think they would be happy that we are happy. And, it's not like we'll be having children and perpetuating a fucked up gene pool, right?" Sam replied confidently, kissing him.

_'Famous last words!'_ Sam thought, remembering the conversation. He nervously stuffed his face full of more cereal. Part of the reason for Gloria's visit today was to go over the results of the genetic tests that Dean underwent late in his third month. Both boys were anxious for those results. Like it or not, they are brothers having a child. _'All we need is for Jerry Springer to call and invite us on his show.' _Sam thought sarcastically.

As Sam finished his cereal, he looked over to Dean who had also finished his bowl. Sam stood up and took both bowls into the kitchen to rinse in the sink. As he was finishing up, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec, Gloria. I'll be right there." Sam said, as he dried his hands on the dish towel and trotted over to open the door. Gloria greeted him with a smile and warm hug as she entered pulling a portable sonogram machine behind her.

Fortunately, the boys met Gloria; a recently widowed mother, during one of their jobs and didn't have to go to Bobby or Ellen for assistance. Neither of them were in any hurry to explain their current situation to them anyway. Gloria was only too happy to help as much as she could. To return the favor after the boys rid the hospital where she worked of the spirit that had nearly set the place on fire. Although, she had to admit that this was obviously something she - as a doctor; had never experienced before. She wasn't as startled by it as they thought she'd be. For her part, Gloria figured after her own personal experience; that there were too many strange and unexplainable things in the world and she guessed a pregnant man was somewhere low on that list of the unexplained. All she really focused on was this was her patient and she had to care for him. She assured them that she would run lots of tests to determine exactly what they were dealing with and monitor the progress and outcome very carefully. In her mind, she would just treat it like a high risk pregnancy.

"Hello Dean...**WOW**, I think you've grown a lot more since last month." She said, as she eyed him on the couch. She handed the electrical plug to Sam to plug in, and began to get settled and arrange her equipment. Dean smiled cordially but remained plunked on the couch; looking adorably pathetic. He was absentmindedly rubbing circles on his shirtless stomach.

"My skin is stretched to its max! It's dry and really painful; and this little '_monster_' hasn't even finished growing yet!" Gloria smiled at Dean's nickname for the baby and put on a pair of latex free gloves to examine Dean.

"Well, you can rub lotion on your skin."

"Done that, it's not enough." he replied.

"Vaseline?"

"Too goopy" Dean replied.

"Or butter," she half kidded.

"I'm not a _turkey_ to be basted!" Dean replied sharply, and glaring at the woman like she were crazy to suggest it. Sam laughed at the mental image; but glanced at Gloria feeling the need to apologize for his brother.

"Baby oil _is_ oily; but it's the best thing. Two times a day and mixed in a warm bath should do the trick. It worked well for me when I had Owen. Really cut down on my stretch marks, too." Gloria told them proudly. Dean seamed horrified at those words but pleased with the solution as he was desperate for relief. Sam ran off to the bathroom without a word; returning with a large bottle of baby oil in his hand. He showed it to Dean and Gloria and received a united "PERFECT" from them.

"Getting a head start on the supply list for the baby Sam?" Gloria asked.

"Just a few things, I guess?" Sam replied.

Gloria proceeded with the exam; checking his vitals and temperature. Since Dean did not have the proper '_exit door_' to deliver the baby, their only option was a C-section. The birth would be scheduled sometime in early April.

"I can't believe this is just the fifth month...I'm HUGE; I can't possibly get any _bigger_?" Dean exclaimed nervously as Sam squeezed his shoulders.

"Dean, the male anatomy is not as _roomy_. That's why you appear bigger, sooner." Gloria assured him. "Believe me, you _can_ and _will_ get bigger." She smiled sympathetically. Dean looked up at Sam for assurance and Sam kissed his forehead.

"So...I have the test results. Do you want to go over those first OR do you want the sonogram first?" Gloria asked.

"Test results" the boys exclaimed nervously.

"Okay, well, it's a boy!" she announced. "As far as genetics goes - he'll be fine. You dodged a big bullet with this one." Gloria added happily. The boys were speechless for a moment. Gloria smiled and placed her gloved palm on Deans swollen belly as they both teared up at this news and no other words were said on the subject. Gloria asked Dean to scoot down further on the couch so that she could administer the gel for the sonogram.

"Is there no way to make that stuff even a little bit warm beforehand?" Dean complained, holding Sam's hand. Actually, it was a nervous Sam holding_ his_ hand.

"Oh, hush. You say that every time." Sam returned.

"That's because it's cold _every _time." He complained. Gloria smiled, amused at their loving banter. She applied the wand to his skin and moved it around looking for the spot that would give them what they were looking for.

"A-ha..." She said, as the rapid static heartbeat came through the speaker "Got it!" she added. They listened intently for a couple of moments, seemingly transfixed by it. After a while, Gloria printed a picture and wiped the gel off his skin. As she was doing this she noticed something else she wanted to check on.

"Dean, have you been feeling bloated or been having pain in your chest?" She asked carefully.

"I haven't really noticed anything specific. I'm just _expanding_ in general." Dean answered. Looking to Sam for his opinion. Sam just shrugged preferring not to answer. He's no '_Dummy_'. Answer that question and he was liable to get punched, or yelled at, thrown out, cried on or all or any of the above.

"Is something wrong with my heart?" Dean asked nervously as he brought his hand up to his chest; recoiling a little at the pain he hadn't before noticed.

"Ahhh, what is that?" He asked. Gloria looked at Dean kindly, here eyes asking for permission to touch him...he didn't think anything of it and simply shrugged his answer. As Gloria gently pressed on the left breast, Dean hissed and a single drop of white substance peaked out from the nipple. Dean looked down worrying.

"What the...?" he blurted out. Gloria repeated the same movement with his right breast with the same result. "Dean that's milk - for the baby." She stated flatly knowing that this would be something he wouldn't want to hear. "Wh...what makes you think that?" He defended. "Well your chest looks a little swollen to me and that was milk that I just expressed." she replied calmly. Sam sat there dumbstruck.

"_No way_ am I breast feeding. NUHUH!" Dean shouted. Sam tried to reassure him with loving sqeezes to his shoulders, but even he was weirded out.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's a long way off. Like it or not, you are producing it now and if you don't start to routinely express whatever milk you have, it's going to get incredibly painful." She explained giving them a moment to process the information.

"It doesn't look like you will produce much, but there is and _will be_ some." She continued.

"I have a breast pump in my car - brand new. I'll show you how to use it. Be right back." With that Gloria got up and quickly ran out to her car. She didn't want to give the boys too much time alone to get worked up. She returned a moment later with the pump.

"Breast PUMP...This is so fucked up." Dean deadpanned. Sam slapped his shoulder, but internally, he couldn't agree more.

As Gloria went about 'trying' to explain and demonstrate to the boys how to work the pump. It became clear that this was not an option. Dean's breasts were too small to get effective results with the pump; but too engorged _not_ to do _something_ about it. Gloria scratched her head and internally tried to come up with the right words to describe the alternative. Both Sam and Dean were eagerly waiting for her suggestion.

"Okay, boys...option #2. _Suckling_." '_There, blunt and to the point_.' She thought as they looked at her as if she'd grown a second nose! "Sam, come on. I'm not trying to pry or make assumptions; but haven't you ever...in the course of making love...you know?..." She alluded gesturing towards Deans nipples. **'LIGHT BULB'**...they got it; and where immediately and simultaneously aroused and embarrassed. Gloria waited for them to finish processing the idea before continuing. "It may sound gross, but it's not. The milk or colostrum is highly concentrated protein and does not taste bad." Gloria stated.

"Dean, all you have to do is massage like this..." She said clinically as she went about kneading his left breast in a light circular motion. "For about ten minutes and apply gentle pressure like this." She stopped the massaging in order to apply pressure and sure enough; a small stream of milk ran down Dean's breast and belly.

"Sometimes it easier if someone else does it. Sam I'm sure you can do this if Dean needs help. My husband had to do this for me." She explained clinically. While she quickly wiped the liquid from Dean's abdomen. Sam watched the whole process with fear and amazement. Where as Dean felt mildly excited.

'_Great!! How screwed up is that I am aroused by my own boobs? How screwed up is it that I now have __BOOBS__!?_' He thought, embarrassed, he put his T-shirt back on.

If Gloria noticed his train of thought, she did not say; for which he was very grateful. However, she did say that with any pregnancy, sensations are heightened and so the simple act of massaging may cause arousal.

"It's completely natural." She assured both of them as they turned red with embarrassment.

"When I was pregnant with Owen, these where like the _best toys in the world to play with_; for me and my husband." She said, pointing to her own chest. "The point is, don't be so weirded out by it." She told them honestly. "So, as I was saying massage for ten minutes or so and that may be all you need to do to express the milk. If not; Sam you will have to suckle. Think you can do this?" She asked, looking at both boys with guarded skepticism. They gulped and nodded in unison; but didn't utter a word.

The small apartment was silent for nearly half an hour after Gloria left. Dean had retreated into the bedroom. Sam was nervously re-cleaning the kitchen. The boys were on information overload. This whole thing was a lot to deal with and to his credit; Sam had taken it mostly in stride; but this latest development was maybe too much. '_This is too much to think about right now. BUT, Dean's always done anything for me...I can certainly do whatever he needs me to do! I think?_', Sam said to himself.

"At least the baby's healthy." Sam uttered aloud. "The BABY..."

"Oh, my God" Sam hollard, as he came from the kitchen into the bedroom. Dean was laying flat on their bed, knees bent mindlessly rubbing at his growing belly.

"It's a BOY. We're having a boy." Sam said eyeing Dean. "That didn't register until just now." Sam said, kneeling down to Dean and hugging him. The two beamed in this news and embraced.

Sam moved first, sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed his large hand on top of Dean's round belly and just kept it there, enjoying the moment. Dean placed his hand next to Sam's and to their great joy, they felt the baby move. It was barely noticeable; but it was there.

"Did you feel that?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Oh, Yeah." Sam chuckled, giving him one kiss, then another and another before Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"I'd like to take that baby oil bath now." Dean announced, a few moments later. Sam grabbed the bottle of oil and went to the bathroom to start the water for him.

"Thank you!" Dean hollered to his brother as he clumsily rose from the bed to fetch clean sweats and grab a towel from the hall closet on his way to the bathroom. Sam was swashing the baby oil throughout the water when Dean came in. He leaned over just enough to stick his fingertips into the water.

"Perfect temperature. You know me so well." Dean stated with a cute goofy grin on his face. Sam kissed him on the lips smiled and replied, "Yes I do." Dean set about the increasingly difficult task of undressing (or dressing for that matter); beginning with his shoes and socks. He looked over to see that Sam too was undressing and asked, "You joining me? I don't know if there's going to be enough room in the tub for all of us?" Sam just nodded saying confidently, "There's room."

In the first trimester, Sam had been a bit overprotective and insisted on dragging a chair in the bathroom to sit while Dean showered or bathed; scared Dean would slip or need him for something. It pissed Dean off at first; as it made him feel helpless and out of control with no privacy to adjust to his changing body. Eventually though, he got over it. At this stage in the pregnancy a little help was necessary. So having Sam there was really helpful.

Dean pulled his T-shirt off, then braced his hand on the wall for balance as he waited for Sam help him with his pants so that Dean could then safely step out of them. He had little modesty left anymore, so it didn't really bother him that Sam was undressing him.

"A boy" Dean sighed happily, as he stood in all his pregnant glory in front of the full length mirror that hung on back of the bathroom door. An equally naked Sam smiled widely; coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. He laid his hands across Dean's swelling abdomen. Dean placed his hands over Sam's and leaned back into him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you just had a bear belly." Sam said, brushing his hand across the tightening skin. "And I didn't even notice your chest." Sam told him. "Yeah, me neither. _Now_ it's all I can focus on!" Dean griped, staring at it in the mirror.

"I look like a FREAK! _Breasts_, Sammy. Come on!" Dean groaned, as he looked to the ceiling. Sam nuzzled him sweetly, kissing his ear.

"It's alright Dean. It'll be okay and you don't look like a freak to me." Sam explained sensitively. "It's more to love." Sam said, bringing his forearm across Dean's front and cupping the small breast in his hand.

"Don't you mean more to play with, Sammy?" Dean asked, as his back arched slightly from Sam's touch.

"_Man_, you are _sensitive_ to the touch. Aren't you?" Sam teased, nibbling on his neck.

"Haven't...you figured...that out...by now?" Dean gasped out, as his body further responded.

"Hey '_Junior_'! There he is. I was starting to think he disappeared!" Dean said sarcastically, as he saw the very tip poked out from beneath his growing belly. "I can only see a little of him over 'THIS' anymore." Dean complained, clutching his belly. Sam smirked at this statement as he slowly reached down to tickle '_Junior_'.

"Well, he's there...and...still works. Far as I can tell." Sam replied, knowingly stimulating Dean as his eye's rolled back and he yelped.

"Sam, please don't start anything because I am **so** _sensitive_ I could come right now. I just want to soak. My skin's so sore, my back hurts and I can't relax if you start something." Dean explained, leaning harder against Sam; half chuckling, half pleadingly.

Sam relented, kissed Dean once more, then turned him around leading him to the edge of the tub before lowering himself in first. Sam held onto his hands as Dean eased his way down between Sam's legs into the water. Dean leaned his back against Sam and took a couple of deep relaxing breaths; allowing the hot oily water to do it's work.

"Hhmm..." Dean sighed, sloshing his arms through the water. Sam snaked his arms under Dean's and massaged his tight belly; pressing his fingers on Dean's distended belly button.

"Hey, that tickles!" Dean jerked. Sam stopped poking and massaged the warped bump instead. "That's better" Dean sighed.

"Told you there was enough room for both of us." Sam whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

"_Know it all!_" Dean replied, resting his hands over Sam's. "Check again in another month. There won't be enough room in here for ME." Dean kidded, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes.

Sam chuckled, giving his growing belly a little squeeze.

"You falling asleep?" Sam asked, bringing his arms out from under Dean's.

"No" Dean said, taking hold of Sam's hands. "I'm putting you to work." He teased, moving Sam's hands up to his neck for him to massage the tight muscles.

"Hmm..." Dean hummed, leaning forward. He arched his back as Sam massaged up and down his spine; pushing his thumbs into the tight muscles.

"_Oohhh!_" Dean moaned.

"Your muscles are so tight, Dean." Sam said, holding his thumbs there and pushing for a count of ten. Sam finally released when he heard Dean take a deep breath. "How's that?" he asked.

"Great!." Dean said slowly. Smiling devilishly, unseen by Dean; Sam grabbed handfuls of Dean's ass under the water squeezing a couple of times.

"_Uh_..._are you trying to kill me!_" Dean yelped, arching away from him; sloshing some of the bath water onto the floor when he moved. Sam smirked again, but replied apologetically, "Sorry, wasn't thinking. Anyway, you aren't going to _**die**_!'

"Maybe, maybe not; but I could go into labor and that **would** kill me!" Dean chided him. Knowing it was a weak argument. He just wasn't up for sex - YET. Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes and a pout for good measure.

"I am sorry. It won't happen again." Sam brought his hands up to work on Dean's shoulders, then collar bone and pectoral muscles.

"Oh, Yeah. Sammy. This is more like it. I must return the favor some time and give you a massage." Dean uttered, rested his arms behind him and around Sam's neck. He leaned his head back onto Sam's shoulder, humming as Sam worked his hands all around his belly. Using his full fingers to knead the tight skin and muscles. Unable to stop himself, Sam nonchalantly worked his hands low enough that he was able to reach 'Junior'. Dean was so startled by this that his butt slipped out from under him a fraction. Thankfully, he still had his arms around Sam's neck, but he was still startled.

"Whoa...I gotcha!" Sam said, calmly holding his stomach so he wouldn't slip any further.

"That was close. I thought I said not to do that!" Dean laughed out, now holding the sides of the tub.

"Sorry, babe." Sam uttered as he nibbled on Dean's neck before kissing him. "I love you so much." Sam said.

"I know. I can feel how much you love me poking at my back." Dean told him, grinning widely. "I love you too." he added.

"The water's getting cold. We can't stay in here forever." Sam explained with a whine.

"Well, I _could_ be persuaded to get out early. _If_ you'll rub oil on my belly." Dean said coyly. "Since you're in such a hurry and all." Dean bargained flirtatiously. Sam smiled widely and took Dean's hand guiding him out of the now tepid water not even bothering to empty the tub. Sam followed behind; wrapped a too small towel around Dean as best he could and hurriedly dried him off before wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing the baby oil.

Once in the bedroom Dean took the towel wrapped around him and laid it on the bedspread trying to protect it from any errant oil; before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you cold, should I start a fire?" Sam asked Dean. "No, I'm good. But hurry up." Dean answered still warm from the bath water. Sam, still in his towel; placed a pillow behind Dean's back and head before easing him down onto their bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Sam asked nervously.

"I'm good." Dean assured arms at his sides. Sam poured a generous amount of the baby oil into his palm and rubbed it into the taught skin on his brother's protruding belly in slow circular movements. Dean relaxed closing his eyes and raisgin his hands behind his head for support.

"Oh, This is_ nice_! It feels better already." Dean purred. He took slow deep breaths as Sam continued to rub in circles giving occasional slight pushes to various areas. Wondering if he'll get another small movement from their son in response to the massaging.

Sam stopped long enough to picked up the baby oil; pouring it directly on Dean's skin this time. Dean barely felt this as his skin was warmed from Sam's ministrations. However, he craned his head slightly to see why Sam had stopped, catching sight of the oil as it rolled in all directions off of his swollen belly. Sam's eyes got wide with excitement. He looked at Dean with lust radiating off of him. His semi-erect member evident to Dean.

He knew what Sam wanted and nodded his approval as he clumsily rose from the bed to switch places. Pools of baby oil ran down his body as Dean stood waiting for Sam to unmake the bed and lay down. Once Sam was laying on the bed Dean took two condoms from the drawer and rolled them onto Sam's still semi-erect member. Then, with a bit of assistance Dean straddled just above Sam's lap with his legs bent on either side of Sam. Taking hold of Sam's shoulders for balance, he slowly lowered himself until Sam was fully inside of him.

"Ugh" Dean moaned, as Sam pivoted just a bit underneath him. Dean's balance shifted slightly; but Sam caught him by the hips before he could fall.

"Sorry...It's tight." Dean huffed out between gasps as he got comfortable. Before the baby; sex wasn't a problem. But, with Dean's belly growing more all the time; it was different. It took a lot more planning, work, and patience. The best part of pregnancy sex was that it didn't take as long to get to the good part.

With his hands still braced on Sam's shoulders. Dean rocked back and forth with Sam inside of him, getting him started. After about ten minutes of this activity, Dean was breathing rather hard. Slowing the motion, he set his hands on the bed beside Sam's shoulders and leaned in; taking Sam's warm lips in his. Their tongues twisted and stroked as Dean sucked on Sam's mouth for a while. His oily belly rubbing against Sam's in the process. Sam ran his hands up and down Dean's sides before wrapping them behind Dean's shoulders and pulling Dean further down onto him. Dean let out an occasional moan from the strain of leaning over so far. To which Sam responded by craning his head forward to relieve some of the strain.

After several more moments of this, Sam broke their kiss and dropped his head to the pillow.

"Need air." Was all he said in between huge gasps. Still propped on his hands and leaning in, Dean impatiently resumed his humping with a little more force this time. He looked into Sam's eyes that seemed to say, "You could have given me one minute more!"

"So-rry" Dean stuttered, dropping his head as he worked hard to bring Sam along, basically on his own; until Sam could participate. Within a few minutes, Sam picked up the slack as he took a much needed breath and pushed gently on Dean's belly, forcing Dean to reposition his hands behind him and lean back. This new position increased the sensation for Dean; who let out a few animalistic grunts. It also gave Sam the freedom to work his torso and hips more; thrusting himself up as much as he could from under Dean.

"Oh, ugh, oh. That...that's better." Dean moaned out, holding his belly with one hand and letting his head fall back. Still feeling tight within Dean; Sam pushed as hard as he could grasping at Dean's sides, lifting and dropping him as much as possible as he did so. Dean was being bounced up and down as he began to feel Sam closing in on the spot.

"Al-almost got it, Sa-sammy!" He yelled, as his relaxed neck caused his head to bounce and rock in synch with his body.

"Oohh!" They exclaimed, once Sam reached the spot. A mix of sweat and oil covering their bodies. Still inside Dean; Sam wiped the sweat from his face with one hand while stroking Dean's belly with the other. Startled, Dean jumped as he was still working on regaining his breath.

"You okay?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah. You?" Dean responded through gulps for air.

"I'm GREAT." Sam answered, looking up at Dean with a smile. "Mind if I...?" Sam asked, pointing to 'Junior'. Still primed and without a second thought; Dean nodded vigorously. Sam fingered the muscle, squeezing ever so softly at first. Dean hummed until Sam's squeezing and pumping got more forceful. Dean leaned back a little further to allow Sam full access as his breath hitched from the manipulations. Sam took advantage by wrapping his hands around it's entirety and fondling.

"Humph!...Uhg...Agh!" Dean inhaled as his back arched severely. Sam pumped and pulled faster and faster stopping only when Dean released all over his chest.

"Oh...Uhg...So-rry, Sammy. I'll...clean...tha...that...later." Dean panted out.

"No worries." Sam told him. Petting him soothingly. Dean was exhausted, satisfied, but exhausted. He felt himself swaying from over exersion as Sam caught him by the shoulders.

"Let's lie you down." He said, turning to his side and easing Dean off of him to lay beside him. Dean let himself be maneuvered; sighing when Sam pulled out of him. Sam covered the two of them up. Snuggling close to a sleeping Dean and resting his head on Dean's left shoulder; he wrapped his arm over Dean's belly, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later; Sam was woken by Dean who was mildly shaking his arm.

"Huh, wha?" Sam mumbled sleepily but did not stir. Dean kissed his hair while pinching the skin on his hand.

"Ow! What the HELL?" Sam yelped, now wide awake.

"You're laying on my chest and it hurts." Dean explained, in a matter of fact tone. Sam realized that at some point in his sleep he had in fact shifted and his head was right on Dean's chest. Pushing on the sensitive mounds. Sam lifted his head to look Dean in the eyes before laying a few kisses to the sore breast.

"Hsss" Dean mildly yelped. Concerned, Sam sat up on his knees to examine further. Dean was freaked by the whole 'breast feeding' thing and very uncomfortable with so much attention focused on these 'man boobs' that he'd developed. Still, too tired to fight him and realizing that Sam would not give in and let him have his way (which was to ignore them) Dean let him do as he wished.

Sam ghosted his hands over each swollen breast and nipple giving Dean goose bumps. Surprisingly aroused, Dean internally thought,_'Oh, that was interesting. I could get used to that.'_

"Hey, hy..hypersensitive!" Dean then chirped, with a short inhale.

"Sorry" Sam blushed apologetically. Unconsciously dropping his face into Dean's neck and snorting.

"That's not helping Sammy." Dean commented, as Sam's hair tickled his flesh. Both giggle; then Sam grabs at both of Dean's sides and tickles him on purpose; intensifying Dean's laughter. Sam finally stops his teases and looks to Dean who just watches him. Tentatively, Sam brings his hand to Dean's left breast exploring. He lightly presses his full fingers all around the small mound watching Dean carefully for signs that he should stop. Sam begins to gently massaging as Dean hissed every so often from the discomfort.

His slightly engorged 'breasts' were very firm, which was a surprise to Sam.

"It's hard. I wasn't expecting that." Sam said, confused, surprised and concerned.

"Yeah, uh...hurts too." Dean grunted out, as he reached up to feel for himself.

"You don't have to do this...this is too weird _even for us_. Don't you think?" He explains before closing his eyes. Sam doesn't say a word, he simply continues rubbing the left breast in small circular motions ignoring Dean's words. Sam worked the flesh carefully for several moments. Dean seems to realize that as weird as this was; it's actually relieved the pain. This must show in his expression because Sam only stops long enough to get a better angle for the next step. Then, as Gloria had instructed; he applies gentle pressure which produces the desired effect. Dean breathed out at the release and opened his eyes just as Sam wiped away the milky liquid with the bed sheet.

"Is that better?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"A bit...yeah." Dean answered honestly. Sam tried again for a few more minutes applying more pressure; but with no further result.

"Is it still sore?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's from the massaging more than anything." Dean explained quietly. Working his hand gently around the newly massaged flesh.

"My body's changing so quickly that I didn't even notice I was getting '_man boobs_'. Uuhh." Dean complained. He wanted to cry.

Sam's at a loss for words to comfort him. So he doesn't say anything. He just continues with the massage. Dean took a long soothing breath and placed his arms above his head and tried to relax as much as possible while Sam worked.

"UH...Sorry...s'okay...AHH...Sorry...s'fine...OUCH!" Dean grunted out, arching his back at the pain.

"Dean, this isn't working. I don't want to hurt you." Sam whined, removing his hands.

"Sam just finish. It's okay. I can deal with it." Dean ordered curtly.

Sam rolled his eyes '_bossy_', he thought to himself. He decided to try Gloria's suggestion. Taking a shaky breath, Sam leaned down taking the left nipple tentatively into his mouth; startling Dean.

"UUHHH..._Sammy_!?" Dean questioned, extremely uncomfortable with this situation. Sam paid no attention as he was attempting to get used to this.

"Sam, get off me...You don't have to do this." Dean explained, trying to push Sam off of him.

Sam sat up, looking Dean in the eyes.

"I'm doing it!." Sam qualified, smiling at Dean and as he returned to his task.

"It's smaller than I'm used to - hard to work with." Sam explained, studying the rosey bud before going at it again. This time he used his fingers to knead at the breast as well. Dean couldn't help but chuckle and wriggle from the ticklish feeling and over stimulation.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed.

"Sorry" Dean relented.

"Look man, just go for it - because you're tickling me." Dean demanded impatiently.

"Man, this is_ weird_." Sam commented, breaking the silence of the moment as he touched the fairly developed; but small mound.

"You think! (TRANSLATION: No Shit!"), Dean replied sarcastically. The mood was momentarily broken and all attention focused on Dean's chest. They just studied the small mounds as if to say "_So what do we do with these?_" Before Sam proceeded, ghosting his tongue over the slightly swollen tip as saliva formed in his mouth. He could feel and taste the residue of baby oil. He used his teeth to pull on the tip in an effort to make it swell as much as possible. Dean was very uncomfortable with this process. He tried really hard not become excited as the thought of it made him squirm. It's not bad enough that he's pregnant!...now he has boobs!? '_Guys are NOT supposed to be turned on by this!_' Dean screamed internally. Yet, here he was; feeling these 'beyond bizarre' sensations and enjoying it. Arching his back off the bed and rubbing circles over his swollen belly. He tried not to think about the fact that he shouldn't really be this excited about this...something he shouldn't be able to do anyway.

"Mph..." Sam mumbled, suckling and pretty quickly produced results.

"Wow" He said, surprised at the taste.

"What?" Dean asked, concerned and embarrassed.

"Tastes like..._chicken_!" Sam replied, looking down to Dean with a huge grin. Dean punched Sam...hard.

"Ouch." Sam laughed out.

"Bitch!!" Dean grunted pissed.

"Jerk!" Sam replied, rubbing where Dean punched him in the arm.

"Seriously, let me finish." Sam retorted, in a more serious tone. After listening to Sam continue for about five minutes, Dean couldn't listen anymore.

"Sam **STOP**." Dean urged, pushing him away.

"How's that feel. Do you think I got it all?" Sam asked . Looking at his chest. Dean reached up checking for himself applying gentle pressure to his now tender breast and nipple.

"Probably, I can't believe you did that!" he said, in awe of his brother; followed by a combination of curiousity and disgust..."How was it?"

"Tastes sweet and thick, I guess. I suppose I'll get used to it after a while." Sam answered, already resigned to it.

"I can't have you do that again, Sam." Dean told him.

"I don't think it's something I'd be able to do, if the situations were reversed." Dean further confessed.

"I would do anything for you." Sam confessed, after helping him sit upright as Dean's ever growing belly was getting in his way.

"I'll go get a warm wash cloth to clean you up a bit; unless you care to bathe again. In which case I need to clean the oil from the tub or else you're just going to end up all oily again." Sam explained, as he pulled fresh boxers out of the dresser. Dean shook his head and sat tiredly with the covers scooped around him; waiting for his brother to return with the washcloth. Reaching down to his swollen belly he rubbed the oiled skin and it did indeed feel better. Sam came in holding two warm damp washcloths in one hand with the other underneath to catch any water drops before they hit the floor.

"Okay, here." Sam crawled back on the bed. Taking hold of Dean's shoulder, as he began wiping at his skin.

Dean looked at him and said, "Sam, I CAN do this myself." Sam wouldn't hear of it. So, Dean sat back and just accepted the process. He couldn't do everything for himself currently - that was true. So, now was as good a time as any to work on releasing control over to another. He was having to do that with the baby, anyhow.

Within minutes Dean was cleansed of most of the baby oil as well as any '_other_' fluids produced during their sexual encounter and watching as Sam took care of cleaning up himself before he assisted Dean to stand. Sam guided clean boxers and sweat pants over Dean's feet and up his thighs. "You think you can handle it from here?" Sam asked as he pulled Dean up to his feet. "Yeah, got it." Dean grunted, and pulled the boxers and sweatpants up over his expanding stomach and ass. Then took the time to stretch his limbs. He was spent. He walked over to the dresser and eyed himself in the mirror again. He could see the early signs of small bruises forming on his chest.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt." He muttered to himself as he slipped on a sweatshirt; unnerved by the site.

Sam was scrubbing the tub vigorously; when Dean entered leaning his shoulder on the door frame.

"How's it going?" Dean asked.

"Fine, almost done." Sam replied. Do you feel like having an early dinner?" Sam asked, realizing it was closer to dinner than lunch.

"Oh, _dinner_...Man I don't care...pizza?" Dean replied, equally surprised at the late hour as he looked at the clock on the wall above the stove.

"I guess the '**bath**' took longer than I thought." Dean said, eyeing Sam shyly.

"Don't forget the nap we had." Sam added, feverishly scrubbing the tub.

"Maybe tomorrow you shouldn't help me so much. Or your likely not to get any work done." Dean suggested half kidding.

"Dean, I'm a legal researcher...I can work from home just as easily as going into the office." Sam assured him, completely missing all of Dean's blatant innuendo. Sam looked his brother directly in the eyes just as he finished cleaning the tub. "So, Chinese?" Sam asked eagerly. Dean relented his desire for pizza and simply said, "sounds good" as he turned to call in the order.

"Order's been called in. Should be ready in thirty minutes." Dean said, as Sam entered the living room, fresh from changing clothes in their bedroom.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asks Dean. He was sitting in their only recliner; absentmindedly rubbing his belly. He looked up and nodded, "Water please." Sam retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge. Handing one to his brother.

"I'm going to change the bed linen before I go get the food. You need anything?" Sam asks.

"Just to sleep...I'm worn out." Dean admitted, blinking heavily.

"Shut your eyes for a while and I'll wake you when I get back." Sam said, as he leaned down to give Dean a kiss.

"You sure?" Dean asks, returning the kiss.

"Yeah, unless you want to go with me to get the food?" Dean shakes his head seriously.

"Dean, you should get out of this apartment a little. Don't you think?"

"I don't have cabin fever _yet_. Maybe later." Dean explained weakly. Sam let it drop but he really wanted his brother to feel comfortable enough to leave the apartment.

He had to think of something. "Okay, you rest."

Sam changed the linen, left and returned quicker than he thought he would. Dean was still sleeping in the recliner and Sam almost didn't want to wake him. He unpacked and set out the food as quietly as possible and prepared a plate for Dean.

"Dean, man, wake up. Dinner's here." Sam said, as he placed a full plate on his brother's belly holding it there until Dean was alert enough to take it. Dean awoke with a yawn. "Okay".

Sam turned on the TV and they made snarky comments about the movie they had stumbled onto while they enjoyed their meal.

"I'm going to clean up this mess, you want anything from the kitchen, Sam?" Dean asked, having long ago finished eating.

"I'll get it, Dean. Just relax." Sam urged.

"No, I have to take a leak anyway...I've got everything." Dean stood and was just about to pick up the plates when he grabbed his abdomen.

"_Whoa_..." "Dean, what's wrong?" Sam was up like a shot. "Nothing, c'mere." Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it into his abdomen through the sweatshirt - directly over his belly button.

"Feel that?...Oh my God...I know...kicking up a storm!"

"Unh" Dean cringed.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that was a hard one." Dean said, smiling.

"I think he's done." Sam crouched down, lifted Dean's sweatshirt and kissed his swollen belly saying "I love you little one, but you be nice to Papa Dean." The two exchanged deep kisses before Dean proceeded with his clean-up and bathroom break.

"All better?" Sam asked, as Dean exited the bathroom, turning off the light.

"Yeah, but give me half an hour and I'll have to go again." Dean joked, heading towards the couch.

"Want to read for a while. I'm sick of TV." Sam asked hopeful.

"Sure, you got the book?" Dean asked. "Right here." Sam directed Dean's eyes to the small coffee table where a hard copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' lay.

"Come on." Sam directed Dean to follow over to the couch and sat down. Dean made himself comfortable lying on his back along the length of the couch resting his head in Sam's lap. Sam held the book open with one hand, while he initially ran his fingers through Dean's hair with the other. He began to read aloud, "Chapter One". Four pages into the chapter, Sam untangled his hand from Dean's hair, pushed the sweatshirt up off Dean's belly and ran his fingertips along the length of it. At first Sam's touch gave Dean goose bumps. Eventually, he found the right pressure and Dean closed his eyes to relax. The two stayed that way until Sam reached Chapter 10. His eyes were bleary from reading, so he stopped and glanced down at his brother. Dean was sound asleep. Both hands resting low on his belly. Sam carefully undid himself from underneath Dean and placed a throw over his sleeping body before retreating quietly to the bedroom to do a bit of work. He left the bedroom door open as it was in direct line with the couch - and Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

REPOSTED STORY...Read, review...let me know if I'm completely 'cracked in the head'...Okay, maybe keep that to yourself?

Month 6

"Take it through there guys." Sam directed the men delivering their new bed.

"I've already removed the old mattress and set up the new frame. All I need you to do is insert the mattress and box spring." The men nodded and proceeded with the task. Sam shut the front door behind them and followed stopping at the bedroom door.

"Just take the plastic off. I'll make up the bed. Thanks." Sam said anxiously; praying that neither of them ask to use the bathroom, as Dean was currently hiding in there. There was no way he would have been able to change out the beds by himself and since the only other person they have had the opportunity to meet and become friends with since moving in was Gloria, delivery was the only option. Sam had tried to convince Dean that he could simply stay on the couch with a throw over him and pretend to be ill or something. Dean was too self conscious. He was so sure that anyone that looked at him was going to see that he was pregnant. There was no convincing him otherwise.

"Thanks guys" Sam said, slipping them forty dollars for being prompt and working quickly.

"There gone!" Sam hollered as he secured the front door lock. Dean flipped the lock on the bathroom door and waddled out looking very pensive. Sam gave an apologetic grin and walked to the bedroom to make the new bed. Dean followed behind him.

"Can you give me a hand unpacking the sheets, Dean?" Sam asked, handing him one of the packages without waiting for his answer.

"This bed is HUGE! There's not much space left in the room for anything else." Dean complained.

"It's a king size bed, but this is a big bedroom, Dean. Besides, we _NEED_ this bed. We grew out of the old one." Sam explained, straightening out the new sheet onto the bed and tucking the corners in.

"Yeah, because I'm as big as an 'elephant' and still expanding!" Dean retorted, patting his pregnant belly.

"You need the extra room right now to sleep comfortably without my '_too tall'_ body getting in the way. We could have kept the old bed; but then I'd end up sleeping on the couch. I don't want to crowd you; but I'd still like to be able to reach over and know you're there in the same bed. Besides, we got a really good deal on this from that close out sale I went to." Sam assured him. "So, no worries...Okay?"

"Okay" Dean surrendered. "Besides, think of all the room we're going to have to _**play**_...later on." Sam mentioned raising his brows, smiling flirtatiously. "Hand me those pillow cases, will you?" Sam asked pointing to them in the bag.

"Navy Blue...how original." Dean commented unimpressed. Sam smiled and said, "Well if you want something different, go and shop for it." Dean glared at Sam's obvious 'dig' at Dean's current paranoia with being seen outdoors. "I can wait to change them out after the baby comes." Dean concluded.

"Speaking of him...should we talk names? I know we still have time - but," Dean ventured.

"Got any suggestions?" Sam asked. "Jacob?...'I don't know'...Brandon...'nope'...Matthew?" Dean offered off the top of his head. "I was thinking of something a little more sturdy. What about Gus?" Sam said, hoping Dean would like it. "Gus? Kind of gruff. Don't you think?" Dean questioned. "I don't know...I like it. It's simple. It can't be shortened. It's got strength." Sam explained. "Good thinking...Gus it is" Dean proclaimed loudly. Happily Sam stuffed the last pillow into its new cover and tossed it at Dean - hitting him square in his front.

"Ouch, watch it. These are very sore." Dean yelled, laying on the guilt. He tosed the pillow back at his brother with one hand while pointing to his chest with the other.

"Sorry" Sam apologized. "Now for the bedspread. Help me with it; will you?" Sam asked. Stepping back to survey the new made bed Dean winks and asks. "Looks really good Sam. Want to break it in?""_Definitely_, problem is; it's ten o'clock in the morning and Gloria is due like...now." Sam explained.

On queue there was a knock at the door. "Coming Gloria" Dean shouted, as he waddled to the door closely followed by Sam. "Dean, my dear - you look great." Gloria exclaimed, walking through the door and hugging both men.

"I'm **HUGE**!" He replied flapping his arms.

"Come lets go to the couch and sit." She suggested, concerned that Dean not be on his feet to much. "Actually, we just had a new bed delivered if you think that would be a better place to do the exam?" Sam offered. Dean nodded agreement and headed in that direction without waiting for them to decide. "I'm sure he'd like that. I'll follow you two." Gloria said. "Blue..._original_?..." She commented upon seeing the new bedspread. "I know it's not, but I was in a hurry." Sam clarified.

"Dean how have you been feeling lately?" Gloria asked as she slipped on the latex free gloves. "Tired, _bloated_, _HUGE_, hungry...did I mention _**HUGE**_?" He rattled off. "You are carrying around an entire person Dean. You will be tired." Gloria explained grinning at his melodramatics. "I'm _tired_ because every half hour I have to go to the _bathroom_ because his favorite position happens to be right on my bladder. That's a lot of walking back and forth and a lot of worry about hitting the target as I am so big now, I can no longer see '_Junior_' AT ALL!" Dean complained. Gloria laughed at the imagery. "I'm sorry sweetie. Pregnancy is a 'bitch' sometimes." She admitted. "Anything else you want to discuss with me?"

"Well, my butt has been itching the last few days and I'm not sure if it's my imagination or if I see something." He explained. Sam paid special attention to this as he had not been aware of it. "I'll check that out. I brought a gown for you, if you'd like?" Gloria offered.

"You've seen just about _every part_ of my body anyway and I can't even wash up without Sammy there to 'spot me'. So I'd prefer not to hassle with the gown." "Would that embarrass you. I mean my belly's so big; probably hides everything now anyway?" He said animated.

"Dean I've seen it all. I'm fine." She told him. "So, on with the show...STRIP!" Gloria ordered with a teasing smile and a clap of her hands. Sam helped him with his sweatpants before he sat at the far corner of the bed as Gloria laid down the plastic cover to protect the brand new bedding before she set up the sonogram machine.

"Dean, you ready? She asked turning around as he was pulling off the last piece of clothing, his shirt. His back was facing her, so she took the opportunity to examine Dean's butt. "Hold still for a moment Dean. Let me take a look at it now, since you're up." "I don't see anything to worry about. It could be dry skin that's making you itchy." she told him.

"_Fabulous_, dry skin on my _ASS_." He retorted to which she chuckled. "You can lay down now." she instructed smiling at his antics. "You've been using the baby oil, right?" "Yep" was all he said before settling on the bed. "Good, you might want to apply it there too. Couldn't hurt." she continued. "Oh my...the baby's getting big. What are you feeding him?" Gloria commented eyeing Dean's ever growing belly. She took out her measuring tape to get the latest growth measure.

"Gus, his name is Gus." Sam offered. "When did this happen? She asked. "About ten minutes before you arrived." Dean replied watching her stretch the tape from his pubic area all the was up to just between breasts. "Two more inches, good." - Gloria noted. "That's a great name. _Congratulations_!" Gloria took a surgical drape from her bag, unfolded it and draped it over Dean's lap. "Thought I'd give 'him' some privacy." She told Dean who chuckled. "Thanks, I was beginning to feel a draft coming. I guess I should have taken the gown." He replied.

"So, the baby's growing fine; although you look more like seven months, than six. That's just because you don't have the hips we women do. I'm going to take your vitals today as well just to check for stress on the heart. I'm also going to draw a bit of blood today to test your, kidneys and liver. I should have those results in about a week." Gloria informed them. Then she sat on the edge of the bed facing Dean.

"Okay, so what's with the bruises?" Gloria asked.

"I guess we're still trying to get the hang of expressing." Dean told her. "My touch is a little hard I think." Sam offered feeling a tinge of guilt. "Good news is, the bruises don't hurt that much anymore. Bad news is, the milk's still coming and a little more of it, too. I thought you said there'd only be a little? Have to work on them every day or it's agony." Dean explained. "I'm sorry Dean, it's only an educated guess." Gloria said, sympathetically. "We've been applying warm compresses, which help a little in addition to the...other thing." Sam offered.

"Still can't bring yourself to say '_suckle_', can you?" Gloria teased unabashedly. "Okay, well, it sounds like you are doing all you can and they don't look that much bigger. So the pump is still out. Just continue with what you are doing and bear up as best you can." she concluded. "Mind if I take a look?" she asked.

"Go ahead Doc, _feel me up!_" Dean smirked, feeling uncomfortable which manifested in 'cheekie'.

"Hard as rocks...I'm going to massage, okay?" she said. "Sam watch me and see if you've been doing what I'm doing, okay?" Sam leaned in for a better view. Dean leaned his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes, uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal space. "Research, vampires, Bella, _**airplanes**_..." Dean chanted aloud. "Dean, what _are_ you talking about?" Gloria asked, as she kneads vigorously at the hard flesh. Dean looked from Sam to Gloria to Sam wordlessly asking him to explain.

Sam interjected as he can see Dean is embarrassed, "Dean tends to get a little 'excited' from this. So he came up with things that he doesn't like which he thinks about in an attempt to distract himself during this." Sam explained, referring to the massaging. "Good idea. Does it work?" she asked interested. "Sometimes" Dean replies uncomfortably.

"Well Dean, as I've explained, I've seen everything and the pregnant body is a very sensitive thing...nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. This is biology, not a test of wills." Gloria explained. "Tell that to my conscience. This is supposed to be about the _baby_, not me!" Dean complains. "It's about the both of you." she simply stateed. "Okay, lets see if we can relieve some of the pressure here." Gloria finally said. "Sam can you bring me one moist and one dry towel?" She asked. "Be right back" Sam bounced off the bed and was back within minutes with the towels.

"Okay, lets see what we get." Gloria says as she applies firm but gentle pressure all around the massaged breast. Immediately the milky fluid begins to run. Dean takes the dry towel and wipes the stream before it gets too far leaving the towel in place. "_Eureka!_" Gloria exclaimed satisfied. After just a few moments of continued pressure Gloria is satisfied with the results. "I'm impressed, Gloria. The left side is always more difficult. Thank you." Dean beamed. "One down, one to go. Did you want me to help you, or have you got it?"

"I'm sure we've got it Gloria. Don't you have plans with Owen?" Sam questioned. "I do indeed. I'm taking him to the park. So, let's finish up with the rest of the exam and I'll leave you to deal with '_that_'." She said, pointing to Dean's right breast. Gloria leaned over the bed to give Dean a hug goodbye. Sam was carrying the sonogram machine, and her bag as he walked her to her car.

"Dean, I have the blood vials in my bag and I'll order the tests when I get back to my office, Okay? I'll let you know if anything comes up. Otherwise, no worries." Gloria patted Deans shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Be right back Dean." Sam said.

"I wish I could get him to leave the apartment." Sam said, as he handed Gloria's equipment to her to place in her car. "Well the weather is cooling off a little. There is this solitary patch of land off Route 8 mile marker 112. It's real peaceful and no one really goes there. Great place to have lunch or just hang out and watch nature." Gloria explained suggestively. "Sounds great. What's the catch?" Sam asked, guardedly.

"Well, it is privately owned...You'd have to get permission from the owner..._Which I've just given_!" Gloria grinned at Sam as he hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you owned land." Sam asked releasing his hug.

"My husband bought it for me as a wedding gift. We'd go camping there on occasion. We have the beginnings of a cabin there too; but I've had issues with contractors, so works been halted for like the last two months until I can find a new builder. I've got to go. You two have a great day - whatever you end up doing." She said hugging him. "You're being very patient with Dean. Push him a little, he needs it and he can handle it." Gloria said, getting in her car and driving away.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam yelled out, as he closed the front door of the apartment behind him.

"Yeah, fine. Just finishing up." Dean answered from the bedroom.

"With what?" Sam asked entering the bedroom to find Dean toweling his chest down; eager to get off the bed. "_Oh_, all done, then?" Sam asked uncomfortably. "Yes and now I have to _pee _seriously. Help me up, will you?" Dean asked. Sam offered Dean his forearm as leverage for Dean as he got off the bed waddling off to the bathroom in all his glory. He didn't even bother with grabbing fresh clothes to change into.

"Did you make it in time?" Sam hollered through the door. "Oh, yeah!!" was the reply. "I've got some fresh clothes for you. You want them?" "Thanks Sammy" Dean replied, as he opened the bathroom door enough to take the clothes.

"Did you know Gloria owns some land around here?" Sam asked, as he helped Dean dress. He was trying to ease into the topic. "No, that's nice. Is there a house or cabin too?" Dean asked, fumbling with the flannel shirt Sam's handed him. "Not as such...it's in the process of being built. It's secluded, off the beaten track. Great place to nature watch, eat lunch...just you know, chill?" Sam said, as casually as he could.

"She said no one around here ever goes there and they are between contractors at the moment. She suggested we check it out." Sam stated hoping Dean would find it interesting.

"Ah HAH!..." Dean shouted. "That's why you handed me this large shirt? You want me to go out." Dean said flatly, holding up the shirt.

"Dean, nobody's going to be able to tell. You won't even have to get out of the car until we get there. I'll get food for us to take and blankets and pillows and our book. We can just read, eat, relax and enjoy." Sam said excitedly. Dean looked into Sam's eyes for the longest time before relenting, "Fine, lets do it."

"Wow, this is awesome." Sam said in awe, as he parked the Impala under a large pine tree. Dean was too large now to drive the car safely. Plus the fact that he was reluctant to leave the apartment. He didn't want to have to put his _'baby'_ back together yet AGAIN should something happen. Sam unbuckled his seat belt getting out of the car. Dean was still fiddling with his belt as Sam opened his door.

"You got it Dean?" Sam asked ready to give assistance. Dean finally found the release button..."Got it" He sighed, frustrated that he couldn't see around his expanding belly. "Here", Sam said offering his hand as he pulled Dean up and out of the car. "Go look around, I'll get everything out of the car." Sam urged, giving Dean a little push at his back. Dean turned and tentatively started exploring.

Fifteen minutes later; Sam had everything set up on a patch of grass near some shady trees. Two blankets, four pillows, sandwiches, potato salad, cheese, chips, jerky, grapes, carrots, and bottled water were spread out on one of the blankets. Dean came up behind him staring at the spread. "_Overkill much_, Sam?" Dean teased, slapping Sam on the back. "I guess I over did it." Sam shrugged. "Well, lets dig in before the critters come sniffing." Dean bellowed, eagerly clapping his hands.

"A_ little help here_, please". Sam helped Dean maneuver down on the blankets then he sat down himself. "So what looks good?" Sam asked grabbing a paper plate. "Sandwich and potato salad to start." Dean replied. "Here there's some carrots and a bottle of water too." Sam handed his brother the plate of food. Dean lifted the top slice of bread, "Peanut Butter and Bologna..._PERFECT_." Sam smiled, pleased with himself. "I took a guess and figured you'd like that combo...there's another one here for you." Sam explained. "If only I could have a beer, I'd be in heaven!" Dean announced. "Soon enough, Dean." Sam said, as he filled his own plate.

"Gloria has a nice piece of property here, huh?" Dean said, looking out in the distance. "Yeah, did you take a look around?" Sam asked craning his head around to take in the view as well. "Not really. Figured I'd wait for you." Dean answered back. They took their time eating and just enjoying the view. "Once it's finished; that cabin will be pretty nice." Sam said looking at it in the distance. "There must be three acres here." He added. "I could live on land like this. I think?" Dean admitted between bites of carrot.

"_Really_, isn't it a bit quiet and low key for you?" Sam asked a little surprised at the odd statement. "Man, I don't know. Maybe I'm just nesting." Dean shrugged. "Been reading the baby book, I see." Sam smiled elbowing his brother in the arm. "Yes, not much else to do. Might as well read up." Dean defended finishing his food. "You finished eating, Dean?" Sam asked ready to begin clean up. Dean nodded handing him the plate. "Cool, I'm going to pack up the food. Store it back in the car away from any animals. Then I thought we could walk for a bit. Sound good?" "Sure" Dean said, leaning back on his hands turning his face to the sun.

"You ready, Dean?" Sam asked, returning from the car with his hands outstretched to help him up. "Uh, yeah. Actually I need to find a good bush first...know what I mean." Dean intimated, urgently. "Well, I don't think you'll have a problem with that...pick one." Sam replied with a smile and pointing to the trees and bushes. Once Dean was standing, he didn't let go of Sam's hand as they set off in search of the perfect bush. "Here, I can't wait any longer." Dean hustled as fast as his body would allow him to a large five foot high bush.

"_Ahh_, much better." Dean sighed as he returned to Sam's side, retaking Sam's hand. They walked aimlessly through the tall trees for about half an hour until Dean grew tired and turned back around toward the blankets.

"Sorry, I would have liked to walk further. Gus has different plans though." Dean sighed, holding his belly with his free hand. "Everything okay?" Sam asked, stopping them in their tracks to look Dean over. "Yes, it's fine." Dean assured him perspiring a little. Nodding Sam said, "I can see the blankets just ahead. You should probably rest." "I will, I'm hot and the baby is kicking up a storm." Dean explained, wincing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, concerned. Dean did not respond. "I need to make one more trip to the bush on the way, too." Dean grunted as he husteld off to find the bush he'd used before.

Upon returning to the blankets; Dean sat back down and Sam went to the car to fetch more water and their latest book. "You want some water, Dean?" "Yes, Thanks" Dean replied, taking the bottle gratelully. "The weather_really_ warmed up, didn't it." Dean commented, fanning himself as the bright sun shone down on them. "You _could_ take that flannel shirt off, you know." Sam returned. "I can't do that?" Dean retorted shocked at the suggestion. "I'm the only one here and I've already seen EVERYTHING you've got!" Sam stated, smiling.

"Dean, it's fine to wear that '_tent_' in the apartment...but this is different." Sam tried to reason with him. "You'll bake out here in that thing. That's not good for the baby." He added, trying to use concern for the baby. "There's nobody around. We could both go skipping around here '_buck naked_' and nobody would see it." Sam finally said, hoping humor would get him to lighten up. Dean choked on his water, giving him a dirty look. "Not funny, Sam!" Dean groaned, massaging his belly through the flannel.

"He's kicking again. You wanna feel?" Dean asked, leaning back on his hands. Sam sat beside him and placed a hand on the left side of Dean's abdomen. Just as he was directed. "Wait for it...There, did you feel that?" Dean asked. Sam couldn't speak. No matter how many times he felt it; Sam was always speechless. Face to face with Dean, Sam leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Dean asked as their lips parted. "Just proud of you is all." Sam answered, honestly.

"Oh" was all Dean said as he returned a deeper kiss. Sam's hands cupped Dean's face and he kissed along Dean's jaw line.

"_Hmm_...Sammy" Dean hummed. Sam stopped looking Dean in the eyes. "Lay back", Sam whispered as Dean leaned into the pillows. Sam's mouth applied lasting kisses to Dean's neck. He sucked on Dean's ear lobe, for a moment before kissing a path back down Dean's neck heading lower. Sam didn't ask permission, he pulled som of the buttons on his shirt; popping them off, and inserted a hand. Sam alternated between massaging his belly while to kiss it. Dean tried to push his hands away as Sam begged, "Dean, It's okay."

Dean relented; allowing him to continue. Sam carefully undid three more buttons exposing more of his belly, kissing it. He moved up to Dean's pulse point, sucking and pulling on the skin as Dean's back arched. Sam undid the rest of the buttons exposing him fuly to the sun. He kissed his a trail down Dean's chest.

Getting lost in Sam's kisses, Dean brought his hands to Sam's hair and pulled him closer arching his back further at the touch as he moaned loudly. "Ah..ah" Sam stopped immediately, thinking that perhaps he'd hurt Dean. Sitting up, he studied Dean lying there on the pillows, breathing heavily. Sam became mesmerized by Dean's stretched belly button ghosting his fingers around it and up the center of his ever growing stomach.

"Sammy!" Dean moaned. He leaned in applying more kisses to Dean's belly working his way upwards. Sam could tell it wasn't long before Dean would be ready and so he blindly pulled at the sweatpants to gain access to '_Junior_'. Dean tried to assist him in this task by shifting from side to side.

"There. Feel better?" Sam asked, as he finished. "Oh, yeah." Dean replied, rubbing the spots from his vision as Sam haphazardly tried to redress him. "What about you?" Dean asked, panting. "I'm not the hypersensitive one..._I'm fine_." Sam simply stated. "Sorry, you're missing out." Dean said, hiding his eyes from the sun. "Are you kidding? You're so easy right now, I'm having a great time." Sam blurted out. Dean craned his head and gave Sam a dirty look. "When you put it that way..." He deadpanned. "Sorry?" was all Sam could say. "Well...that was _fun_!" Dean blurted out. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, getting comfortable so he could begin reading their book. "Fine" Dean replied, shirtless and totally spent lounging on the pillows.

"So, what book are we reading now?" Dean asked as a shiver swept over him from the breeze that picked up. He wrapped the flannel 'tent' around him; without bothering to actually put it back on. "'_Horatio Hornblower_'. Would you like me to begin?" Sam replied. "Yes." Dean said. Sam sat with the book open in his lap and began to read with the afternoon sun now at their backs.

Interrupting Sam's reading a short time later, Dean started talking. "It'd be great if Gloria's cabin was finished. She needs a place to get away on occasion." Dean added. He was staring at the partially constructed building in the distance while patting his belly with both hands. "She was telling me a little about her troubles with contractors." Sam replied, putting the book down. "I'd love to work on it, if I was able to. I could sure use something to do." Dean added. "Hey, don't we know anyone that we've helped out that could give her a hand?" Sam asked formulating the beginnings of a plan.

Thinking for a few moments Dean blurted, "Bud Healy; he's that guy who's daughter we rescued from the water demon."'Wasn't he a cop or something?" Sam questioned. "No you're thinking Lucas. That boy I saved from drowning. Remember?" Dean corrected, craning his head up to look at his Sam. "Oh, yeah...we could call him. See if he's busy. He does live here in Montana...only a couple of cities away, I think." Sam suggested, getting excited about the idea. The boys owed Gloria so much and if they could help her out; they would.

"_Correction_, you could contact him. I'm going to be busy and I don't want to see him; not in this condition or afterwards. Too much explaining and then pretty soon...word gets out. At the very least we'll have Bobby showing up on our doorstep. At the worst, I don't think either one of us want that kind of attention from the demon or hunter community. Do you?" Dean explained, hugging himself.

"No, but what do I tell him?" Sam asked. "Tell him we have a friend that needs help finishing her cabin and can he help out. If he can; then we tell Gloria not to let on she's seen us. If he can't, maybe he has somebody that can do the work, someone he trusts. That would be ideal because we wouldn't have to hide so much from strangers." Dean explained. Sam nodded, satisfied with their new plan. He picked the novel back up and continued reading aloud.

"_Would you stop for __two minutes, please__!_" Dean complained, a short time later. "What?" Sam asked.

"The baby, he's been moving for like five minutes." Dean said, as he grabbing Sam's free hand and placed it on the right spot. "See?" Dean said, bending his legs enough to lift his butt and change positions a little, in the hopes that would stop some of the pain. "Yeah" Sam cupped a hand on top of his large belly and said, "Gus, little man, stay still for Papa Dean, okay? You're making him unhappy." "Okay, you can never leave me...he just stopped moving." Dean said happily. "I've got the touch, then!" Sam beamed as he returned to reading not bothering to remove his hand. Simultaneously, they rubbed at the stretched skin until their hands came together both giving the occasional squeeze.

Three chapters into the novel Sam asked,"You ready to go?" "Yeah, I suppose so." Dean answered sleepily. Sam rose with the book closed in one hand and held out the other for Dean. "UP..." Dean grunted as he rose with much effort. Gathering up the last of their things, they drove home in blissful relaxed silence.


	3. Chapter 3

REPOSTED... I don't own the boys, but if I did... Anyway, I know Dean's really out of character for what we usually see. But, it's my story and I take liberty.

Please read and review. Thanks.

Month 7

"Don't forget the baby oil, _Sammy_. Lot's of baby oil...and the beef jerky!" Dean bellowed as Sam shut the front door behind himself. "_Yeah_, yeah...I got it." Sam yelled, as he got into the Impala.

Dean was sitting comfortably on the couch in sweatshirt and boxers that barely fit anymore. He was snuggled under a blanket with his swollen feet propped up on a pillow. The weather had cooled considerably making the apartment chilly. _Fortunately_, Sam had started a fire before he left. They were so happy to have an apartment with a fireplace; as in the seventh month Dean's body temperature started to fluctuate _a lot_.

"Each month... a new and exciting development with you, Eh Gus?" Dean complained, rubbing his large belly. As if answering his question, Dean grew uncomfortably warm. Throwing off the blanket he sighed. "_Okay_, _okay_...What do you want me to do?" Dean yelled in mock anger. "_This is nuts! Who am I talking to?_" Dean thought, as he maneuvered his way to stand and walking to the bathroom.

A short time later, Dean changed re-emberged having changed into a T-shirt instead. "_There_,_ are you happier now?_" he asked, talking to the baby again. He grasped the TV remote and sat in the recliner propping his legs up. '_Maybe there's a good movie on_.' Dean thought.

"In the news today..." click "only 19.99 When you purchase two..." click. Dean clicked about five more channels before landing on '_Pimp My Ride_'.

"_Perfect_, just started." Dean said, releaved.

Sam returned about an hour later carrying two grocery bags.

"Hey Dean, any calls?" Sam asked. "Don't think so. I dozed off for a bit, though." Dean answered, as Sam went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "What did you get there, Sammy?" Dean asked, interested."Not much...hamburger meat, coffee, logs for the fire, some apples, peanut butter, orange juice.._.__jerky_and _baby__oil_!" Sam said, pulling three bottles of it from the first bag. "THANK YOU, Sammy!" Dean said, waddling into the kitchen to help his brother put everything away. "Can you put the meat in the freezer for me?" Sam asked, handing it to his brother. "Sure, give me the juice and I'll put that in the fridge too." Dean said. "Thought we'd just have breakfast for dinner tonight. Eggs sound okay?" Sam asked. "Sure, scrambled with salsa?" Dean asked. "I'll get started in a bit." Sam said. "Oh, Dean I left some stuff in that bag. Can you get it?" Sam asked trying to hide his smile. "Sure" Dean said, reached in pulling out three magazines. "_Ahh_, Sam...you do love me!" He smiled widely, studying the various automotive magazines Sam had bought him. "I figured you'd like them. A person can only watch so much TV." Sam commented, happy that Dean was happy. Dean folded the bags for re-use later and placed them by the fridge before he retreated to the couch carrying his new stash of magazines.

"I'll take your plate, Dean." Sam said, as he stood; having finished their dinner of eggs and toast. "Did you have enough?" He asked. "Yeah." Dean answered, getting up to go to the bathroom. "Be right back." He said shuffling off to the bathroom. "Are you planning on soaking tonight Dean?" Sam asked. "It's too much effort. I'm not up for it." Dean responded. "You sure? Sam asked. "Yeah, I just don't feel like doing it." Dean said. "Well it's only 7 o'clock. If you change your mind." Sam urged."Really, what I'd like is a _foot rub_." Dean requested. "I think I can do that. Lemme just grab a shower myself and change. Be back in ten minutes." Sam said, kissing him before heading off to the bathroom.

"I grabbed a towel and here's the baby oil." Dean said, handing the items to his brother. Sam, dressed in T-shirt and boxers, moved the pillow from Dean's feet and sat down. The TV was on, but the sound was low. "_Gimme_..." Sam ordered, grabbing one of Dean's feet as he began to massage it with his strong oiled up hands. "_Ooohhh_...Uh..._Ah_!" Dean groaned. "Feel good? _Oh yeah_." "Man, are your feet swollen." Sam said, concerned. "What does Gloria say about this?" He asked. "That it's normal." Dean replied. Sam took his thumbs and pressed them into his brother's heal running it all the way up the center of his foot and between each toe. Picking up Dean's other foot; Sam repeated the same technique. Twenty minutes later he finished. "How's that?" he asked.

"Much better, Thank you." Dean said, his head propped up on the armrest. "Should I start another fire?" Sam asked as he wiped his hands with the towel. "No, I'm fine. Thought I'd just check out my new reading material." Dean answered, browsing through the pages of the first magazine. "Okay, I've got some work to do. So, let me know if you want anything." Sam said, as he went in the bedroom to retrieve his work before taking it to the kitchen table.

Three hours later Dean shuffled into the kitchen announcing he was going to hit the sack. "'Night" he said, leaning to give Sam a kiss. "I'll be there in a bit, 'Night." Sam replied. When he did retire to the bedroom he saw Dean shirtless; sprawled out on his back (for the moment). Arms and lets spread in every direction. Though, as soon as the bed dipped, Dean woke. "Sammy?...Yeah, need anything?...Yeah, To turn to my side...which one?...my left." Sam aided Dean to his side and settled into bed beside him. Dean snuggled up to him and they were asleep soon after.

"Gloria won't be here until eleven. So, I'm going to take that bath I should have taken last night." Dean announced. It was eight in the morning; and the two were snuggled in a close embrace under the covers. "It's your birthday, Dean. We'll do whatever you want." Sam said before kissing him. "Do you want any breakfast?" Sam asked, his hand clasped loosely over Dean's. "Maybe just some toast." Dean answered. "I'll make it." Sam said, stretching to get out of bed. "Dean, I _will_ need to _get up_ in order to make the toast." Sam said, as Dean held him in place a moment longer. "All right! _Buzz Kill_!" Dean kidded, as he worked to sit up as well. "I'm going to the John." Dean announced, as he made his way to the bed's edge and stood.

"Toast's done!" Sam announced, as Dean exited the bathroom ten minutes later. "Great" Dean said, sitting at the table with Sam. "I have to drop off some work I've completed. Did you need me here when Gloria comes?" Sam said. "I don't think so. What else do you have to do today?" Dean asked, between bites of toast. "Nothing much, we could do whatever you want to do." Sam said. "Maybe we could got to the meadow." Dean suggested. "I could check with Gloria - see if it's all right." Dean offered, as he finished his toast. The boys have enjoyed many afternoons there and Sam was so relieved that Dean suggest going.

"I'll start the bath." Sam said, cleaning up. "Thanks, I'll get my stuff." Shortly thereafter, Dean came into the bathroom as Sam finished filling the tub. "Water's ready. Be right back." Sam said.

Dean knew where he was going and said, "Sam you don't have to stay. _**I'm fine**_." "_I'm staying_" was all Sam said. Dean shook his head and placed his clean T-shirt and boxers on the toilet lid. Dean noticed that Sam had draped a wash cloth and a folded towel over the rim of the tub for his head. He got lost in thought staring at the bit of steam coming off the water. "You haven't gotten very far...need help?" Sam said, returning with a chair. "Oh...yeah." Dean said, snapping out of his haze. He removed his socks using the left foot to remove the right sock and vice versa. Then he took his T-shirt off and pulled his ever tightening sweat pants down over his large belly. He could no longer lean over without help getting back up; so dressing and undressing required Sam's assistance.

"Ready" Dean announced, getting his attention. Sam wordlessly slid the pants down for him to step out of. Dean turned to survey himself in the full length mirror. As was his routine.

"**Oh, Shit**...I'm so enormous!!" Dean cried out, incredulous. Sam chuckled at his dramatics before he kissed his cheek. "You're _fixating._" Sam chided, smacking Dean's ass playfully. "Now get in." Sam ordered grinning, as he took Dean's hand guiding him to the tub and in the water.

"I'll call when I need you, Sam." Dean affirmed. "Are you _sure_?" Sam questioned. "_Yes_, some privacy, please!" Dean ordered playfully. "Okay, I'm leaving the door open a crack, though." Sam said, as he raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Fine._..Papa Sam is such a worrier_." Dean said to his belly, as he leaned back. Even with the tub filled pretty high; his belly juts out of the water a bit. He worked the oily water into the skin for a good ten minutes before Sam stuck his head in the room, "How are you doing?" he asked, anxiously. "Still here...and I'm fine!" Dean said, making fun of Sam.

"Call if you need me. I'm going to get dressed." Sam informed him. Dean nodded taking the wash cloth to his arms and legs - well the parts of his legs he could reach, anyway.

"_Sammy!_" Dean hollered only a moment later. "Yeah?" Sam replied, popping his head back in. "A little help, please?" Dean said holding up the dripping wash cloth. "Where?" Sam asked, kneeling down. "Where do you _think_?" Dean sighed handing him the wash cloth. Dean lifted one foot from the water and Sam wiped it down. "How's the swelling?" Sam asked, as he proceeded up Dean's calf, knee and thigh. "Better" Dean said, lifting the other foot for Sam to repeat the process. "Anywhere else?" Sam asked. "My back...Lean up...Don't think I can anymore...I'll have to stand." Dean explained. "Okay, on three..._1...2...3_! _Easy._..the tubs slippery." Sam said. Dean held Sam's hand for balance while he washed him with the other. He quickly ran the soapy cloth over Dean's back and ass before reaching around to his front, wiping '_Junior_' without a second thought. Dean gasped in surprise; but did not remark. "I'm going to refresh the water for you." Sam said, helping Dean back into the water before removing the drain plug to release some of the old water. "How's the temperature?" Sam asked, as the hot water flowed from the faucet. "Good" Dean answered. Sam plugged the drain and poured more baby oil in the water and shutting it off. "Let me know when you want out." Sam said, giving Dean back his privacy.

Dean sloshed the water to disperse the oil a bit. "_Ow_, Gus...nice kick." Dean winced. "Can you stop kicking for Papa Dean?" He asked aloud, pressing into his groin where he felt the kick. He took the wash cloth and draped it over his eyes, leaning back. "_Ah_, thanks kid." Dean said relieved. "Dean, you okay?" Sam shouted from the living room. "_Yes_! I thought you said since it was my birthday; I could have what I wanted. So, leave me alone for **two seconds**, will you!" Dean bellowed, which made Sam smile. "_Okay, I'm being overprotective_." Sam said to himself.

Fifteen minutes later Dean was clean, dried, dressed in T-shirt and boxers, and helping his brother tidy up the apartment.

"Gloria won't be here for another hour. What should we do?" Sam asked innocently.

"I could think of a few things." Dean replied not so innocently. Sam completely ignored him and picked up the playing cards from the coffee table.

"Twenty-One?" Sam suggested. "Okay" said Dean, disappointed but resigned.

"Sammy, we've played twenty games and I'm up TWENTY. Don't you think it's time to quit?" Dean stated.

Sam threw down his cards in frustration huffing, "Fine, but I want a rematch."

From outside a car door could clearly be heard. "Gloria" Sam and Dean said in unison as Sam got up to open the door for her.

"Hey Gloria, how have you been?" Sam asked. "Right as rain." she said. "Hey Gloria!" Dean said, wobbling in from the kitchen. "Dean, how are _YOU_ doing?" Gloria asked, walking into their apartment.

"I'm alright..._basically_. Sam's taking good care of me." He replied, patting his belly absentmindedly. "Happy Birthday, by the way." She responded, handing him a small wrapped box.

"Thank you." Dean beamed, setting the gift down to open later. "Gloria, I was going to drop off some stuff at work. Do you need me to stay?" Sam asked. "No, we've got it covered, I think." She told him.

"Okay, I'll just get my things." He answered, picking up his coat and giving Dean a peck on his cheek. "Drive Careful" Dean shouted out as he left.

"Where do you want me, Doc?" Dean asked. "Bedroom" She said.

"_Bedroom_..." Dean copied, leading the way. "Are you going to take more blood today?" He asked. "Yes, I'll be taking it regularly until the baby comes." She answered.

"I want to be able to catch it early - should anything turn up." She explained. "What else are we doing today?" Dean asked. "Basic stuff, vitals, measurements, ultrasound, draw blood." She explained, as she laid the drape on the bed and plugged in the sonogram machine. "Anything you need me to look at particularly? How's the itchy butt?" She asked. "_Still itchy_. Nothing's there though. I looked." He told her. "Sit" she told Dean. "How come you're taking three vials of blood?" He asked a little worried. "Just so I'll have enough to re-run the tests. Sometimes we get false results. So, I like to have enough." She explained clinically. "Makes sense." Dean replied. In the time it took for that exchange Gloria had successfully drawn all the vials.

"Okay, lean back and lift that T-shirt." She asked as she picked up the gel. "This is going to be cold" She warns. "When isn't it?" Dean remarks sarcastically. "Have you had any unfamiliar pains lately?" she asked. "No, nothing more severe than I've been having when he moves." Dean answered. "Good. You want to see?" Gloria asked, angling the machine so that Dean could see too. "He look's more like a human now. Less like a kidney bean." Dean offered, making her smile at the analogy.Gloria chuckled, "I'll print a picture for you and Sam." She said, printing out the picture and handing it to Dean. "Now lets measure you." She said, standing and holding out the measuring tape. "Right on track...you've grown two more inches." Gloria jots the numbers down in Dean's file.

"How're those?" Gloria asked, pointing to his chest. Completely unfazed at this point; Dean lifts his T-shirt further, exposing his breasts for her examination. "How do they look to you?" He asked, as she leaned in. "Looks fine. Maybe a little bigger. No more bruises, though. How do they feel?" She asked. "Do they still hurt a lot?" She added. "Right now...YES. I haven't done anything with them yet today. I was going to when I bathed this morning; but Sam kept interrupting me." He complained childishly; which amused Gloria. "The left one is a lot more painful. It's more difficult to get anything to come out and there usually isn't as much to get. Why is that?" He asked Gloria. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Let me do an exam." She said, taking off her gloves. "I want to see if I can feel anything that shouldn't be there. Scoot down all the way and lift your left arm above your head." She requested. "I don't feel any lumps or nodes. Could be an impacted gland. I don't think there's anything to be done about it." She said as she helped Dean sit back up.

"Okay, I'll call you with the tests results - _if_ there's anything to report. If you don't hear from me in the next week; I'll just see you next month as per usual. But at eight months I want to start seeing you every week." Gloria explained. "Got it." Dean nodded, readjusting his tight T-shirt before getting up. "Oh, we were thinking of spending some time at the meadow today - maybe; if that's okay." He asked Gloria. "**Yes**, of course! I'm glad to see you getting out. Someone should enjoy it. I wish we'd finish building that cabin before my husband died. Now with all my troubles with contractors, it might never get done. I have half a mind to tear it down." Gloria laments. "There's still time to get it done Gloria. Don't do anything rash. Any other time, and Sam and I'd love to work on something like that." Dean told her. "Well, that won't be happening any time soon. Eventually you're going to be too busy chasing that little one around to even think of it." She told him. "Go, take advantage of the place while you can. Once the baby comes; you won't be able to as easily." She explained. "Not so easy right now." Dean admitted, as he rubbed at his back and belly simultaneously.

"You sit. I'm going to go. Oh, increase your water intake by four glasses a day; or you'll get dehydrated and have false labor pains." Gloria said, kissing his cheek and letting herself out.

"_More water, __YIPPY__!_" Dean grunted, heading to the kitchen for said water before sitting down in the recliner to wait for Sam; who came home just as Dean finished off his second glassful.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked walking through the door.

"Fine...She took a new picture, here." Dean said, taking it off the coffee table, handing it to Sam.

"**Wow**, he's actually starting to resemble a _baby_. Cool!" Sam beamed.

"That's what I said when I saw it. She'll be coming every week next month. Extra precaution she says. And, I have to drink more water." Dean explained, crossing his eyes making Sam laugh.

"I asked her about us going to the meadow - she said it's fine." Dean said. "Alright...we should definitely go today. The weather's amazing." Sam says.

"Let me take care of these first. _Someone_ kept interrupting my bath this morning and so I wasn't able to deal with them." Dean teased, turning around to walk into the bathroom.

"I bought lunch while I was out. Something special for your birthday." Sam said, catching Dean before he can leave the room. "Do you want to eat first?" Sam asked, smiling. Intrigued, Dean remained put. "I've gotten non-alcoholic beer. I also bought double cheese burgers and wedge fries. There's also something special for dessert." Sam admitted. With eyes as wide as saucers, Dean smiled, "This stuff is not on my diet, Sammy. What made you do this?" he asked. "It's your birthday, and you haven't had anything like this so far. It won't hurt once." Dean gladly sat down to dig in, followed by Sam.

"Oh, that was **so** good, Sammy!" Dean said, wiping his face with the napkin. "I even liked that 'near beer'." Dean offered.

Sam stood to begin cleaning up. "It was, wasn't it? You're welcome. Now get to work. I wanna get going." Sam nudged, playfully.

"How's it going?" Sam asked, entering the bedroom after about fifteen minutes, and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"We'll see." Dean replied. Removing the now luke warm compress. He began massaging the right side. Sam draped the dry towel laying beside Dean across his belly so it could be reached quickly.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said, stopping to see if he could get anything.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily; using the towel to cover as he massaged the milk out. Sam squeezed his knee, smiled and left the room to give him privacy. Dean repeated the same steps on his left side; but had to massage longer; retrying every few moments.

"Uuhng...you are such a pain in the..." Dean cried out getting pissed, as he worked the stubborn mound with his fingers. He didn't hear Sam re-enter the room. Nor did he see him until he was leaning over him. "Dean, move." Sam whispered, batting his hands away. Dean closed his watery eyes and took a calming breath allowing Sam to work. With a loving but firm touch, Sam kneaded the flesh for several minutes. First with the flat of his fingers; then with his palm before applying pressure. "Ready?" He asked and Dean nodded. "Whoa!" Sam yelped, as he was hit in the face with a squirt of milk. Wiping his face with the towel; he looked to Dean who was in the throws of a laugh attack. "Okay! That was interesting! I won't try that again." Sam chuckled too, as he gently pressed at the breast again to be certain he'd expressed it all.

"Hey Sammy, A little help here, please." Dean yelled, from the bedroom as he continued to wrestle to put on a pair of sweat pants. "Coming" Sam hollered back. "The band on these sweats is so tight. I'll get you a different size the next time I'm out." Sam mentions, checking the give, as Dean works on getting his shoes on without benefit of hands. "We'll talk about that later." Dean grunted out. "These will do for now. Let's go." He tells his brother.

Thirty minutes later they park in the usual spot at the opening of the clearing. Sam unbuckles his seat belt; and is out of the car quickly. Dean can't gauge were the seat belt release is. As his belly is even bigger. Consequently, he's still working on it when Sam opens his door. His brother just leans, immediately releasing Dean. "Want to walk for a while?" Sam asked. "Sure" Dean took his hand and they head off in no particular direction.

"How are you doing?...Fine. You?...I'm good." They bantered back and forth as they meander. "You know in all the time we hunted, salt 'n' burned, or searched in woods like these...I never really took the time to appreciate places like this." Dean commented, walking hand in hand with Sam. His free hand is bracing his back. "Do you miss it? Hunting?" Sam wonders aloud. "I hoped eventually that I'd quit. I just didn't know it would be this soon." Dean answered, as he to rubs his fingertips into his back. "Here, let me." Sam said, stopping them so that he could massage the small of Dean's back.

"I need to thank you for giving me what you didn't have...a semi-normal life. Even if it was only for a while. I am grateful and I love and respect you." He confided, rubbing both thumbs on Dean's back.

Normally, Dean's not comfortable with displays of gratitude; but he knows Sam is being earnest and what can he say, really. He did what he did out of love. So he remained silent.

They return to the apartment later that evening. "I think we got a little sun burned." Sam mentioned, looking first at Dean's face, then in the mirror at his own. "It's not too bad, Sammy." Dean told him. A moment later Dean's shuffling into their bedroom to undress. He removes his coat and works on taking off his shoes when Sam enters. He's carrying a small box filled with chocolate covered strawberries; setting them down on their dresser before Dean even sees.

"I gotta get these damn pants off. _They're killing me!_" Dean whines. He shows Sam the indentation in his skin from the waistband. "_Shit!_, Why didn't you say anything before?" Sam asked, shocked. Together, they work them down over Dean's swollen stomach. "It's _bad_ when it takes both of us to remove one pair of pants." Dean nervously joked. "_Ta Da!_" Sam replied, as the aforementioned item of clothing finally makes it over the edge of Dean's large pregnant belly. Dean's discarded his shirt and stands clad in his boxers waiting for Sam; who's busy unmaking their bed, to tell him to step out of the pants. "Step out." Which he does. "Free at last!" Dean cheered, and he headed into the bathroom, yet again. When he returned he fell deliberately onto the bed. As if he were a freshly cut tree; falling in the woods. Sam watched a little afraid he'd get hurt. "You okay there man?" Sam asked. "I'm great" Dean sighed, not turning his face to look at Sam. "I'm going to change. Be right back." Sam said, removing his shoes and taking clean boxers and undershirt into the bathroom. Dean closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feel of the comforter underneath him.

The apartment was warm but comfortable and Dean could probably fall right to sleep. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt the bed dip. "What time is it? He asked Sam. "About seven o'clock." "_Hmm_...nap time?" Dean said, trying to coax Sam into laying down with him for a quick sleep. "I have something better." Sam whispered, peaking Dean's interest. "What?" He asked. Sam showed him the strawberries. "Oh, great...gimme." Dean said, as he reached for them. Sam pulled them away before he could pick one out of the box. "Oh No!" Sam told Dean. He reached into the box and lifted a single chocolate strawberry. "Open up." He instructed, feeding it to Dean. "Mmmhhhmmm. That's so good." Dean purred. Sam took another from the box. He let it dangle over Dean's waiting mouth for a few seconds while Dean stretched his neck to try and grab in his teeth. Sam leaned over; planting a wet kiss on Dean's lips before feeding him the second strawberry. Sam then took one for himself, "Hmm. These are good." He said. "Aren't they?" Dean replied, rubbing his hands around his belly. Sam ate one more, then fed the last two to Dean; and as he was distracted, Sam picked up the baby oil, poured a small amount into his hands and started to massage Dean's belly.

"Uhg...Thaaatz sooo good!" Dean moaned, closed his eyes.

"That looks _painful_ Dean." Sam said. Carefully examining the red line that the sweatpants left across his upper belly. "It is, but I'm sure it will be fine." Dean mumbled. Sam rolled the band of Dean's boxers down off his belly so the oil wouldn't ruin them; then poured more oil into his palm and applied it to the red marks, massaging in. Feeling completely relaxed; Dean's hands went lax at his sides as Sam massaged away.

"It looks like this goes all the way around." Sam says wincing. "It might?" Dean uttered softly. Sam's thumbs worked on the right side of Dean's abdomen. Stopping only to get more oil and start on the center. Applying slight pressure to the marks. He had to get up and move to the other side to finish. "Can you turn on your side. I want to check your back?" Sam requested, giving Dean a push. He added a little more oil and massaged. The marks weren't as bad in back, though. "Okay, come back over." Sam said assisting Dean. "How's that feel?" He asked. "Hmm...Better, thanks." Was all Dean said. Sam leaned over giving him several kisses.

"Sammy?" Dean uttered, finally opening his eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Sam asked, poised to move in whatever direction Dean needed.

"I want you." Dean admitted, looking directly into his eyes.

"Really, now?" Sam asked, a little surprised. "_Yes_, now. But if you don't want to...?" Dean teased, although Sam thought he wasn't. Sam halted and forced Dean to look him in the face before saying, "Dean of course I want to! It's just...can you handle it?" Sam asked. Dean simply nodded. Sam could see the need in Dean's eyes, so he aided him to sit up. Dean looked into his eyes as Sam let Dean undress him. Then, Sam took two condoms from the side table drawer, handing them to Dean apply to him. Sam repeatedly kissed Dean, before removing the only piece of clothing Dean was still wearing - his boxers.

"Can you get up?" Sam asked him. Dean nodded, maneuvering onto his hands and knees on their bed with Sam directly behind him. Each could feel the heat radiating off the other as Sam used the oil to lubricate them. Standing on his knees and taking Dean's spread ass in his hands he released a shaky breath and asked, "Are you ready?" "Uh-huh" Dean nodded, gripping at the bed sheets. Sam worked his way in slowly and after several gentle pumping thrusts, Sam was all the way in. Dean gasped from the sensation, as it had been several weeks since he had been stretched in such a fashion. "You okay?" Sam asked, worriedly pulling halfway out. Hitching his breath, Dean nodded grunting, "Yes, _Don't!_" and Sam slammed back in quickly. His own breathing shallow from the feeling of Dean's tight sphincter around him. He held onto Dean's hips and began thrusting back and forth. Connected, they moved as one for what seemed like forever. Dean's arms rebelled from the force of holding himself up, and he became too distracted by the effort to enjoy the experience. "Uhg" Dean moaned. Sam was too pre-occupied with gaining momentum to realize Dean was in distress. Groaning, Dean pushed his ass towards Sam trying to take some pressure off his arms; using his legs instead. Sam responded by ramming in and out with more force; huffing and grunting in time with the movements. "Aahh!" Dean moaned. Ultimately, this change in position had given Sam greater positioning, and Dean more pleasure. The only problem was, now Dean couldn't breath. He dropped his head to his chest to try and get more air into his throat and lungs; but that didn't work. So, Dean fumbled above his head; grabbing blindly for the top of the headboard. He was prevented from reaching it by Sam, still inside of him; pulling his ass backwards. Dean tried to reached a hand back to tap at Sam with no success. Sam was in a frenzied zone that Dean could not break. "S-sam...Can't...can't breath!" Dean gasped out, in shallow quick breaths. "_Oh, ughn...hmph!_" Sam ground out; obviously not hearing his pleas. He simply leaned forward, grabbing at Dean, kneading where he could. Dean took in as much air into his lungs as he could and stretched his arm up towards the headboard. Taking hold of it; he was finally able to pull himself up onto his knees. In the process, Sam lost his physical connection; falling backwards as Dean held on panting desperately. For a split second, a stunned Sam remained were he'd landed on the bed. Prior to reclaiming to his former position behind and inside of Dean.

Sam frustratedly clamped his hands onto Dean's hips and slammed himself back in. "AH! Fuck...Me!" Dean yelped in pain, as Sam reentered; pushing into him - hard! Even with his eyes closed tightly, Dean felt dizzy for a moment. "_Oh...Sammy!...Dean!...Sammy!_" They finally exchanged. "Ah...Uhg...Uhg...Ah..." Dean gripped the headboard tighter; mashing his face against it and panting under Sam's manic thrusts. While Sam's hands came around; hugging Dean's belly for leverage as he worked on hitting the 'sweet spot'. Sam felt as though he was nearly there. He could hear the blood rushing through his head.

"_Hu-hurry...UP...Sa-sammy_!" Dean moaned between thrusts. His stamina was beginning to wane. Sam groped at Dean's belly with his fingers. Pressing on Dean's sensitive belly button, then moving up to pinch Dean's swollen breasts. "Oh, Oh, Oh..._Sammy...Fuck_!" Dean moaned, from the touches. His head fell back as he worked hard to stay upright on his knees. "Ung...ung...ung...al-mo...almost got it!" Sam huffed. Quickening his already fast thrusts. "Ah, Sam-my!" Dean cried out. "There!" Sam yelled in response, hitting the 'sweet spot' and tightening his hold on Dean's chest. Gasping through the orgasm. Sam was about to collapse over Dean's back when all the sudden, Dean's knees gave out; and he was left hanging by his hands from the headboard. The force of the drop pushed Sam further into him than he could really go. "_**Aahh!**_" Dean cried out, as a blinding pain shot up his center. He immediately loosened his grip on the headboard, ready to fall. Forgetting his own pain and exhaustion; Sam quickly balanced the added weight on himself as he turned them just enough to deposit Dean on the bed beside him. Somehow, through it all; Sam stayed inside of him. Together, they worked to level out their breathing. Sam didn't want to pull out until he was sure Dean was alright. So, with his arms still wrapped around Dean's front; Sam gasped out,"You...okay Dean?" Sam released one of his arms and clasped a hand on Dean's shoulder, giving a small squeeze. "Yeah...I'm...o...kay." Dean confirmed, touching Sam's hand with the fingertips of one hand; while holding onto his belly with the other. Sam gently pulled out, checking for signs of injury before he eased Dean onto his back, laying on his back as well. Sam watched Dean panting heavily. Hands clasped protectively over his belly. His knees bent and slightly spread. Dean wiped sweat from his face.

"_Oh My God! That was amazing. Thank you!_" Dean eventually exclaimed. Sam turned onto his side to face Dean, giving him a long kiss. "Hmm. Haven't you had enough yet?" Dean remarked, only half seriously as Sam stroked Dean's belly; continuing to ply him with kisses. "I guess not. Why, have you?" Sam answered, ogling 'Junior' as his hand moved from Dean's belly in that direction. "_Hhmp. _You're killing me here." Dean gasped, arching his back under Sam's touch. Dean stretched his back; placing his hands above his head. He clawed at the bedding as Sam worked; squeezing and pumping at his penis. Sam smiled wickedly before attaching Dean's mouth again. His tongue jutted and poked repeatedly. Dean then wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders as he greedily sucked on Dean's lips, while continuing to pull and squeeze at 'Junior'. Turning his head to break free from Sam's mouth; Dean suddenly cried out, "Sam, stop. I can't...take anymore."

Slowing down and ultimately releasing his hold on Dean, Sam replied, "Sorry, I wasn't quite finished, though. Besides, you're the one that fell back on me. Remember?" Sam joked looking a flushed Dean in the face. "What happened anyway? Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, as his brain kicked back in and he realized he'd been worried about Dean only moments before. "Yeah, I think so. My knee's just gave out and before I knew it, I was falling back. I think I'm okay; sore, but okay." Dean explained, pushing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. "How are you?" Dean asked, looking Sam in the eyes. "I'm fine. Little sore, but fine." Sam admitted, laying naked and sweaty beside Dean. Smiling contently, Dean maneuvered onto his right side. Turning away from Sam. Then, he took Sam's arm across his body, hugging it tightly to his chest. Sam smiled, sighed happily, and cupped his hand over Dean's right breast. Snuggling closer into Dean's back, Sam kissed his shoulder before asking, "You still want that nap I see?" Sam unconsciously rubbed his thumb along the swollen mound cupped in his hand. "Yeah, you?" Dean asked, scratching his fingernails lightly along Sam's forearm. "Sure...Happy Birthday, Dean" Sam sighed, closing his eyes. "Thank you." Dean answered, closing his eyes and the two dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

REPOSTED... chapters will be spaced a bit differently from now on. Please read and review.

Month 8

"Dean...I'm putting you on bed rest restriction until the birth. Your blood pressure is up and with you - I don't want to risk _anything_. You're carrying around more weight than your body can bear. Gus is taxing your system." Gloria explained. "Plus, you've increased another inch in measurement. I think we are looking at an eight pound baby here." She added.

It was the first day of Dean's eighth month and they had just finished the latest sonogram. Dean lay in stunned silence on their bed allowing Gloria to wipe the gel off his belly. Sam was sitting beside him holding his hand. "Okay, you can cover up now, we're done" She instructed.

**Sam**: "What about the other test results? Is there anything else going on that you don't want to tell us?" He asked, squeezing Dean's hand.

**Dean**: "What kind of restrictions?" He asked, pulling at his tight T-shirt.

"The rest of the tests came back fine...nothing to worry about." She said, placing a reassuring hand on Sam's knee. "Regarding the restrictions...bathroom breaks are fine. No baths, or showers - you could slip...I don't want you on your feet more than forty-five minutes in any 24 hour period. So keep track of your time. No leaving the apartment unless you check with me. You can eat your meals on the couch or in bed." She directed. "I'm sorry to do this to you. I would rather be paranoid, than not." She concluded.

Sam helped to ease Dean up as Gloria replaced the two pillows he had previously been propped up on. Dean's mind swirled at all of the _No's_ and _Don'ts_.

"What about _sex_?" Dean had to ask.

"Dean, that's not the main concern right now." Sam chided, internally embarrassed because he wondered the same thing.

"I can't imagine you'd _want to_ at this point. When I was this far along - I didn't want to be _touched_." She remarked.

"I am a '_dude_', Doc. We _always_ want it!" Dean deadpanned.

Gloria laughed and said, "I'd prefer you hold off. Just don't get too worked up - _whatever you do_."

"Sam, I'm going to show you how to use this blood pressure cuff and I want you to take Dean's blood pressure twice a day and always after sex - but try and hold off on that boys! I'm still going to see you every week, but I'll be calling often to check in and get your BP numbers from Sam." Gloria said, as she gathered up her things to leave and showed herself out.

"Well at least '_he's' _doing well." Dean said, staring at the latest printed photo.

"I'm sorry Dean. I know this sucks." He added taking Dean's other hand in his.

"Sucks for you too... wait a week and you'll want to kill me. I'll be climbing the walls." Dean countered.

"I'll have _plenty_ to keep you occupied." Sam smiled, his brain buzzing with ideas. Dean saw only the glint in his eyes as he returned a flirty smirk.

"_Not THAT_...you heard what Gloria said. I was talking about things to do for the baby. Getting the place ready." Sam affirmed.

**Dean** : "Spoiled sport..."

**Sam** : "Horn Dog..."

**Dean** : "Bitch..."

**Sam** : "Jerk..."

"I'm going to run out for a bit. Be back soon. You stay put!" Sam said, grabbing his keys. Dean had no time to object as Sam was already out the door.

"_O-KAY_..._? I guess it's just you and me_." Dean said, patting his large belly that was peeking out from the T-shirt. "_Let's see if there's anything on TV, other than daytime 'crap'._" He said, flicking channels.

"_Well, that was a bust. Nothing good on __at all_." Dean groaned, hearing his stomach growl he said aloud, "_Should we go look for something to eat? Yeah, that sounds like a plan_." Dean decided, as he slowly maneuvered off the bed and waddled off to the kitchen.

With his second drumstick half eaten, he pondered settling on the couch; but thought better as he realized he's too big and it's too low to easily get back up without Sam there to help. So, he picked up a magazine and headed back to the bedroom. Discarding the drumstick in the trash on his way.

Comfortably laying in the middle of their bed with his knees bent and swaying from side to side; Dean flipped through a few pages of his magazine.

"_Would you like me read to you?_" Dean asked aloud, with no response.

"_Okay, I'll take that as a NO_." He shrugged, silently reading to himself. Eventually, the baby did begin kicking. It only lasted a few minutes.

"_Hey...you ARE awake in there. Hi baby!_" Dean cood, smiling proudly. He ran a hand under the T-shirt holding his belly as he yawned. Feeling sleepy again, he dozed off.

"Dean, I'm back." Sam hollered, walking through the door a while later. "In here." Dean yells, back with a yawn. Sam walked into the bedroom, bringing the bags in with him and dropping them on the floor by the bed. "What have you got there, Sammy?" Dean asked, craning his head as he was too comfortable to really move. "Well, I was thinking about you being on bed rest and figured you could use a few things to keep you occupied. So, I got some supplies." Sam explained, excitedly pulling items out of the bags.

"More magazines: auto, music, _**adult**_ and parenting? A gun cleaning kit? Rags and oil? Invisible ink? Two robes, wife beaters and _**Grandpa Boxers?**_ Sammy, what are you smoking?" Dean said, puzzled.

"Nothing...I just figured you'd like to have a variety of reading material and if there were anything in the baby magazines you figured we need. I could pick it up." Dean couldn't disagree with that.

"And, I thought it was about time to clean all the weapons. You could do it while you're laying around. I'll help too." Couldn't disagree with that either.

"The gun cleaning kit is a gift; and self explanatory." Sam said.

"Invisible ink?" Dean asked him.

"For the Devil's traps we're going to place at the door and all other openings. I know we've gotten by without them so far; but I'd feel safer bringing Gus home with them in place." Couldn't disagree with that at all!!

"_Good thinking_, Sammy." He said. "But what's with the robes and jumbo boxers?" Dean questioned, slightly miffed.

"Wouldn't you rather wear the robe instead of bigger sweats...easier to get on and off?" Sam questioned, pleased at his idea.

"Cool, thanks." Dean beamed.

"I thought the wife beaters would be more comfortable than that T-shirt and you could definitely use the boxers." Sam concluded, eyeing his current look.

Dean's T-shirt no longer covered his large belly; as his skin was peeking out from under. His boxer's wouldn't stretch over his belly now. So he had to roll the waistband and rest it just below. Sam thought it looked pathetic.

"Thank you for these, but I AM NOT wearing those '_grandpa boxers_', they're HUGE." Dean griped like a two year old; crossing his arms.

"Dean, just try the _damn things_ on! I went to the trouble of buying them." He pushed.

"I'm not doing it Sam." Dean huffed.

"You are so stubborn, childish and vain!" Sam returned.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little vain. I'm only **pregnant**!" Dean ground out, tearing up.

"Crap...Dean I'm sorry." Sam apologized when he realized he'd pushed too far. He laid next to Dean trying to console him, but Dean wouldn't have it. He turned away, silently.

Sighing, Sam gave up. He got up, gathering most of the bags; taking them to the living room.

"If you need anything; let me know." Sam said quietly, before shutting the door.

When Dean calmed down about fifteen minutes later. He came out of their bedroom to find Sam in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Dean asked, timidly. "Making a snack. You want some?" Sam asked not turning around. "Sure" Dean answered, waddling up to the table. Sam turned around a couple of moments later with two bowls in his hands. "I made soup." Sam said, setting the bowls down and sitting across from Dean. They ate in relative silence with the exception of Dean's outburst the second time that he spilled soup down his front. Sam did his best to stifle his chuckles; disguising them as choking followed by a huge gulp of water for good measure. Dean had apparently calmed down and Sam wasn't up for him loosing it again.

"Good soup, Sam." Dean murmured as he tried wiping the stains from his shirt with his napkin.

Sam hadn't quite finished his yet as he watched Dean work.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get these stains out." Dean said, hoisting himself up and waddling off to the bedroom.

Sam noticed that Dean had not yet returned and he went to check on him. Sliding the bedroom door open; Sam saw him laying on their bed facing away from the door with the robe he'd bought draped over him. It appeared as if he was crying.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. "I can't do this, Sammy." Dean sobbed. "What? What's the matter?" Sam asked, trying to get Dean to turn towards him. "I can't take it anymore. I look like a freak! I AM a freak!" Dean gasped out between sobs. "You are not a freak, Dean. Something 'freaky' happened to you, is all." Sam consoled, rubbing at Dean's arm through the robe. Dean looked Sam in the eyes wanting to believe what he'd said. "The hormones are really doing a number on you, aren't they? I'm so sorry, Dean." Sam said, adding a kiss to his temple.

Taking a deep calming breath, Dean spoke, "I came in here to change and realized that I had nothing of my own that fit anymore. I took one look at those boxers you bought...and lost it." he sniffled. "I've seen myself in the mirror. I know I'm huge; but something about those damn boxers. I can't be that big. I just can't!" he added. "Dean, you look amazing, big, but amazing!" Sam emphasized, with a loving smile. Unconvinced, Dean wanted to curl up into a ball and sulk. "Oh, no you don't. Dean look at me." Sam said. "Turn around and look at me." he coaxed, while pulling at Dean's shoulder. Dean reluctantly turned towards him, coming to rest on his back. "You are nearing the final stretch of all of this. It'll be over soon." Sam explained. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Dean responded with a nod. "Then trust me when I say that you were, are and will always be - amazing looking." Sam said with confidence. "Yeah, right." Dean countered, bringing his arms out from under the robe, plopping them at his sides. "Would I still want you like mad if I didn't think you were hot?" Dean asked. "Wanting sex is like, encoded into the DNA, or something!" Dean retorted.

'_Damn._..._he's so stubborn!' _Sam thought.

Realizing that words weren't going to work. Sam decided to show him. He took hold of the robe; but Dean held firmly to it; not wanting to be exposed. However, Sam had a secret weapon that he knew would make Dean give in and do whatever he wanted. Looking directly into Dean's gorgeous green eyes; Sam gave him 'the puppy dog eyes'. "Thank you." Sam whispered, as Dean relented. Sam moved the robe off his shoulders. Stopping a moment to study him before rolling it further down letting it rest bunched below Dean's large pregnant belly. Sam leaned in; his hand going to the right side of Dean's neck; tracing the path of his jugular vein down to the right shoulder across his upper chest stopping where he can feel his heart, before cupping Dean's small swollen left breast momentarily. Dean swallowed hard, uncomfortable under the close scrutiny as Sam leaned in; planting two soft kisses to it before ghosting his hand across to the equally swollen right breast cupping it next. Applying more soft kisses that trail up Dean's neck, before kissing his lips, only once.

Looking into Dean's eyes again, Sam can see that he's calmer. He placed both his hands to Dean's very large stomach, running them over it entirely while applying multiple kisses to the severely stretched skin. He can hear Dean breathing deeply; but does not look him in the face again. Laying beside Dean he sighs, resting his head on Dean's chest. His right arm around wrapped Dean's big belly; letting his large hand fall at Dean's side just under the armpit where he rubs Dean's skin mindlessly with his thumb and finger.

"You are _amazing_ Dean. Always...and I love every bit of you." Sam told him. Dean sighed and brought his arms to rest around Sam. Neither of them moved again for several moments. "I love you too, Sammy." Dean finally whispered. Sam smiled, nuzzling into his belly where he stays, unmoving for half an hour.

Dean cleared his throat and joked, "If you wait long enough...you can hear the ocean." Sam chuckled as he brought his hand up; spreading his fingers across Dean's belly before laying his head back down; ear plastered into the stretched skin. A couple of moments pass when Sam jumps. "You felt that too, Huh?" Dean asked. "Yeah, he kicked me right here!" Sam replied shocked, rubbing his ear; making Dean laugh slightly. He kissed Dean's belly repeatedly. "Gus, can you hear me? Can you give Papa Sam a sign?" He asked. "I think he heard you Sammy. He just kicked me over here." Dean said, taking Sam's hand and pressing it hard into the area just below his belly button.

"There it is again!" Sam exclaimed. "_I know_...he's active today." Dean commented, happily patting his belly. "It's nice that he's awake during the day." he adds. "I wonder when he'll start to sleep through the night?" Sam asked, removing himself from Dean sitting up. Sam massaged his belly; trying to cokes more movements from Gus. They continued to chat about the 'what ifs'' of the baby as the minutes quickly ticked by. The were totally engrossed in conversation. Occasionally, Dean felt a thump or a jab, grabbing Sam's hand to press it to the area so he could feel it too.

"Your skins dry and there are no more baby oil baths in your future. Can you reach the baby oil?" Sam asked. Dean reached for the bottle, and squirted a generous amount into Sam's hand before he tossed the robe currently covering his lap to the side. Sam proceeded to massage Dean's belly and sides. "_Hm_...You are _so_ good at this." Dean moaned. Sam knead his thumbs all around the skin; especially along his pubic line, as this is were the incision will most likely be. Dean's back arches into the touch. So, Sam massaged upwards; getting a little 'worked up' himself from the moans and groans. Not to mention, Sam's front row view of '_Junior_'. Sam massaged around the circumference of Dean's swollen abdomen until his hands met at the base of his breastbone. Dean laid still, with his eyes closed. Occassionally, he would release a wimpered sigh. Sam continued kneading his thumbs down the exact center of the tightly pulled stomach in case this is were the incision ends up being.

"_Uhg_", Sam shutters slightly at the thought of Dean cut wide open. The image scares him greatly and it shows. "What's go you worried?" Dean asked, concerned. "The thought of Gloria cutting you wide open to get the baby out." Sam admitted. "_Oh_" Dean replied. "Well, Yeah. I'll give you that." Dean agreed. "But out of everything that's happened to my body...I'm looking forward to it being over. Besides, Gloria isn't going to let anything happen to me. I'm _trying_ to stay focused on the end result." Dean told him, with his best 'I'm fine and in complete control of my emotions' smiled plastered on his face.

"A healthy baby." Sam nodded.

"No more '_man boobs_'!" Dean returned, emphatically.

"Or bloating - or morning sickness" Sam added seriously.

"NO MORE BREAST MILK!" Dean hollered happily.

"Or swollen feet" Sam added, smiling.

"Being able to take a leak without missing the target...AND being able to actually SEE _Junior_ again!!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam glanced down and said, "I can see him just fine. Thank you very much." He grinned hungrily, tickling at Dean's member to illustrate. "Ah! Okay, you've proven your point. You are a horn dog!" Dean bucked at the touch before he raised his head trying to pear over his gigantic belly. "Lucky you. Stop tickling him and stop staring. He's shy." Dean half complained, picking up the discarded robe beside him and covering up in mock shame.

Still amused at Dean's mock modesty; Sam stops him. "Don't do that...I want to look at you." He says, sincerely. "**What**? You want to _LOOK_ at me?" Dean accuses, bashfully. "Yes, I want to look at you...all of you." Sam says very honestly. "Laying here spread out like a beached whale...you wanna look at this?" Dean questioned. "Yes, hold on...I'll be right back." Sam said, jumping off the bed. Dean stays put trying to figure out what Sam finds so interesting when Sam returned with his polaroid camera. Jumping back on the bed.

"OH NO...SAMMY!" Dean bellowed; trying to fold his body up and fumbling with his robe. "I don't want any reminders of this. _Do NOT take any pictures of this_!" He ordered.

"Dean I want you to see what _I see_. You can throw the photos in the fire if you want, _please_?" Sam plead, placing a reassuring hand on Dean's belly. Looking into his eyes; Dean trusted him. "_Alright_..." was all Dean said as he relaxed. Sam took the first pictures of just Dean's face. The second, was of just Dean's protruding belly button. Then, one of just Dean's hands resting on his belly.

Sam stood on his knees, framing a wide shot of his torso as Dean instinctively tried to cover his chest. But, Sam stopped him; shooing his arms away. Dean covered his face with his forearms until Sam took the shot. He took another of Dean's left shoulder and breast before he moved between Dean's legs, kneeling down. "_What __are__ you doing...?_" Dean asked, lifting his head just as his eyes were hit by the flash.

"Oh, that'll be a weird one!" Sam said, standing over Dean framing another picture, before taking another shot. Dean's unnerved and uncomfortable so he shifted positions as Sam took the last shots.

Gathering up all the pictures he'd taken, Sam lied next to Dean. Who had draped the robe over himself again. Their arms touched as they went through the photos one by one. "Your face: tired but strong." Sam explained, sharing the first photo with him. "Is that my belly button?" Dean asked. He took the photo from Sam. "Wow...that's warped." Dean said, studying the image. "That..._**is Gus**_." Sam explained to him. Dean looks at it again with new eyes. "Yeah, you're right." Dean admited, treasuring the photo. Sam showed him the next photo. "Safety and comfort." Sam says handing it over.

"Explain that, because that is just a shot of my 'man boob'!" Dean griped. "Some things cannot be explained. I feel safe and connected when I hear your heart." Sam says looking Dean in the eyes. Dean's speechless. Sam reveals the next photo, "Uh! I can't believe you took that picture." Dean barked studying it. "Dean it's just your torso...no face, nothing else. I bet _Gloria_ wouldn't even be able to tell that was you." Sam told him. "They're bigger than they feel." Dean complained, pointing to his chest in the photo. "No, they're _not,_ Dean." Sam said, rolling his eyes as Dean turned the picture around and around. Looking at it from all angles. "See, I told you I was a HUGE freak! I seriously look like that? It's so bizarre!" He added, pointing to his large belly in the photo. "_Um_, Well...Yeah. You are big. _But_ - you are carrying a baby." Sam admitted, carefully. "This one I really like.", Sam explained. Switching the subject, he proudly shared the picture with Dean. A beautiful close up shot of only Dean's strong hands resting on his large stomach. "Not bad." Dean said, taking the photo.

"Don't freak out, Okay? I did tell you you could burn them. Even though I _hope_ you don't." Sam begged, reluctantly handing the last photos to Dean for him to see. The first is a beautiful full body shot of Dean laying on the bed with his legs crossed at the ankles. He's looking through the camera to Sam with both hands protectively clasped over his belly. In the second photo Dean's turned to the left with his knees bent a little; his head is turned completely and his eyes are closed. His left hand resting low on his belly; his right arm is covering his chest.

"Oh, well...I...um...I..." Dean stammered, unable to take his eyes off the photo.

"_See_, I told you. Amazing!" Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Dean's cheek.

"Okay, so I see what you see." Dean started. "I mean, I feel like an _**elephant**_; but seeing myself in photographs that's so different." He added, his eyes filling with emotional tears.

"Wait, there's one more." Sam said, handing over the photo, smiling wide.

"Oh, that's more my style." Dean bursts out laughing.

"I know...total fluke!" Sam agreed, laughing loudly. In the photo the top of Dean's head, eyes and nose look as if they are growing out of the top of his round belly.

"Thanks, Sammy. That made my day!" Dean said, tears falling from laughter this time.

"_See_, told you you'd like them." Sam replied, happily.

The laughter eventually died down and the room fell silent again. "It's late, I should get up. I have a lot to do." Sam said, glancing at the wall clock. "Need any help?" Dean offered. "Yeah, you can write out the bills and ready them for the mail? I have the amounts figured?" Sam asked. "Sure, anything else?" Dean asked with his arms outstretched for Sam to pull him up. "You could help me fold the laundry." Sam suggested, as Dean sat on the edge of the bed putting on the robe."Okay, anything else?" Dean asked.

"That's it for now. We'll work on the Devil's Traps tomorrow." Sam told him."I have to go shopping for some food stuffs. But I won't be long I couldn't get the stuff earlier. Maybe forty five minutes?" Sam explained.

"Okay. When are you going?" Dean asked him resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "I could go now; get it over with. You need me for anything?" He asked Dean. "Nope, well...yeah. Help me up." Dean said, still sitting on the bed.

"_Whoa_...dizzy." Dean complained, swaying as Sam caught him by the robe collar before he closed it and tied the belt. "I guess that's one reason why Gloria doesn't want you on your feet too much?" Sam reasoned. Dean shook his head to clear his vision before heading off to the bathroom. Sam's just putting on his jacket as Dean comes out and walks over to give him a goodbye kiss. "Drive careful." Dean said, as he waddled towards the couch were Sam has the bills neatly organized.

True to his word, Sam returned in forty five minutes as Dean finished stuffing the last check into its stamped envelope. "Hey..." Sam said, upon entering. "Hey. Get everything you needed?" Dean asked.

"I Think so. Those ready go out?" Sam asked pointing to the small stack of mail. "Yeah" Dean replied. Sam grabbed one of the large shopping bags and pulled out a beige colored heavy plastic basin. "What's _that_ for?" Dean asked. "Sponge bathing" Sam answered. "Since you can't actually get in the tub anymore. I thought this would be handy. I also bought another pack of hand towels and a large bottle of liquid soap. Unscented of course." Sam said, showing Dean each item as he took them out of the bags. 'This is going to be such a pain in the ASS." Dean groaned. "We've gotten this far. We can make it." Sam assures him.

"We?" Dean remarked. "Oh, I also go more baby oil." Sam continued. Completely ignoring Dean's previous reply, he took three new bottles of baby oil out of the bag.

"Okay, I'll put this stuff in the bathroom." Dean said, pointing to the basin and towels. Sam handed the items to his brother including, one of the bottles of oil. "Put this in there too." Sam said, as he took the other bottles, setting them in easy access areas around the apartment. One on Dean's bedside table. Another under the coffee table. "How long have you been up so far today?" Sam asks Dean, who was checking his hair in the mirror. "About twenty minutes in all. I need a haircut." Dean complains. "We can take care of that. I just have to find the clippers. You want to do it now?" Sam asked. "Whenever you're free. I'm free." Dean answered. "Give me twenty minutes to set up. Go watch TV or something." Sam instructed, shooing Dean out of the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later Sam's done clipping Dean's hair. "Looks good, Sammy." Dean said, again checking himself in the bathroom mirror. "Good" Sam replied, as he cleaned up.

"_Uhg..._" Sam groaned. "What?...What's wrong?" Dean asked. "I just wrenched my back a bit. It's fine." Sam replied trying to reach behind himself to rub at the sore spot. "You want a back rub?" Dean asked. "I mean it won't be as good as yours are. You'd have to sit up; but I could do it." Dean assured him. "I don't know Dean. Sure you're up for it?" Sam questioned. "_Yeah_, come on..." he said, heading into their bedroom. Dean sat on the bed and got as comfortable as possible. "Come here" he coaxed Sam, as he automatically reached for the oil on his side table without a thought as to how it got their. Sam took his shirt off and climbed onto the bed sitting as close to Dean as possible so Dean didn't have to reach to far.

"Where's it hurt? "Middle back" Sam answered. Dean rubbed and grabbed at Sam's muscles massaging with both hands. He leans in applying the occasional kiss on Sam's bare skin. "Dean, stop that..." Sam said. He was getting worked up; and with what Gloria told them still fresh in his mind; he didn't want to start anything he knew he couldn't stop. Dean continues the massage until his left arm is numb from reaching for Sam who didn't even realize that Dean finished the massage single handed as he was working internally; on his own little '_things I hate_' mantra "_The FBI, Metallica, tricksters, Gordon..._" trying to stem his excitement. Half and hour later, Dean was done. "Wow, that was perfect. Thank you." Sam said lazily.

"You're welcome." Dean grinned, massaging the left over oil into his hands while Sam put his shirt back on and got off the bed. "I thought we'd have mexican food tonight. Sound good?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "You staying in here for a while?" Sam asked. "Yeah, my backs pretty sore. Plus, I need to tend to these..." Dean said pointing to his engorged chest. "Want help?" He offered. "No thanks, Sammy." Dean replied, letting him off the hook. "Could you get me a hot towel, though?" Sam gladly brought him a hot compress and a dry towel for clean up after; then he left Dean to his task. "I'll be out here if you need anything." Sam said, closing the bedroom door a little.

"_God_, I hate this." Dean sighed, before beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

REPOSTED...I still don't own Dean or Sam!...shoot!

Read, review...lemme know what you think.

8 Months 1 week...

"The directions say the allen wrench is included. I don't see it here, though." Dean said, perched on their bed. Clad in a wife beaters and robe. Figuring the robe gave him enough coverage; and still unwilling to wear the 'grandpa boxers'. Dean has gone 'commando' for the last few weeks. '_Makes it easier on me anyway_.' He justified. He'd spent the better part of the last week in bed anyway. Sam ate meals and watched some TV with him; but otherwise, he has been working and preparing for the baby.

"It's okay. We have a couple of allen wrenches." Sam said curtly, from his place on the floor at the foot of the bed. He was surrounded by the as yet unassembled crib. To Dean, it seemed like Sam had been in a 'shit mood' lately; all tense and quick to snap. Which Dean couldn't really figure out, as '_he'_ was the one confined to bed. Dean wasn't up for Sam's moodiness, though. So he was trying very hard not to push Sam's buttons.

"I think you're going to need my help, Sammy." Dean said. "Don't think so." Sam replied confidently. "Hand me those six inch screws, please." Sam asked. "Okay, side A and side B go fit together like this..." Dean instructs holding the diagram up so his brother can see it. "Got it" he said, as he took the allen wrench from their small tool box. Sam has the two sides put together in no time. "Okay, repeat the same steps with side C and D." Dean instructed. Moments later..."Done! Dean can I see the directions please?" Sam barked, holding his hand out waiting. Dean tosses the instructions to him. "Okay, I got it." Sam thinks aloud.

Fifteen minutes later, the basic frame of the oak crib is put together. "Now we have to get all these 'puffy things' inserted." Dean complained, holding them up to show his brother. "They're called "_crib guards_", Sam corrects his brother. Followed by, "How many ties are there?" "I knew that!" Dean chidded "Two of four and two of three." Dean answered, indignantly. "_Toss them here_." Sam ordered, clapping his hands. Dean threw them two at a time and Sam went to work tying the strings of the first guard pillow to one section of the frame, then another and another. Soon the task was complete.

"Nice, masculine - but cute. I like it." Dean said. "Yeah, it's nice." Sam agreed. Very pleased with the end result. Stepping back, he inspected the newly completed crib. "_Oh_, I forgot a couple of things..." Sam grinned as he ran to the living room and returns with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes." He ordered Dean, with a goofy grin on his face. "_Okay_, what?" Dean said, curious and happy at the apparent change in Sam's attitude. "_**Ta da**_!" Sam yelled, revealing a mobile with various classic cars hanging from it and a stuffed bear wearing a denim like jacket. "Oh man! That's great!" Dean exclaimed surprised. "You like it?..._I love it_." Sam attached the hanger for the mobile to the side of the crib before clipping on the mobile itself. He wound it up, turning it on. A barely recognizable Metallica sing song tune emits from the spinning cars.

"_How_ _on_ _Earth_ did you do that?!" Dean asked him. "Internet, you can get anything on the internet! Ordered it last month. I knew you'd want Gus to grow up with an appreciation for classic rock." Sam explained proudly. "I love it...I love you..." Dean said, trying to get his now enormous body up off the bed. "_Whoa_, wait a minute. Let me help!" Sam yelped, hurrying to Dean's side to assist him.

Overcome with emotion Dean kissed him deeply "_Hmm_...I should give you gifts more often." Sam said, returning the kiss. Soon they are locked in an embrace of steamy wet kisses. Huffing and moaning. At some point Sam roughly pulled Dean's robe off by the sleeves. Leaving him in just the wife beater. Dean's stunned initially, and he breaks away. Staring straight into Sam's eyes, time stops for a beat before Dean crashes his mouth into Sam's kissing him again. Sam's hands roam Dean's body. Kneading where ever he can. He reached his long arms around and grabbed at Dean's bare ass, squeezing and pinching. "Uhg!" Dean moaned out, arching his back. He had to hold onto Sam's shoulders for support so that he didn't fall back. "_Hmm_...Sam...bed." Dean mumbled tearing his mouth from Sam's. Sam could already feel the results of Dean's arousal poking him in the thigh as Dean plopped onto the bed. Leaning back on his elbows; he waited impatiently for Sam to discard his shirt on the floor; followed quickly by his jeans. Climbing on the bed and leaning in, Sam went directly for Dean's mouth, kissing.

Dean accepted the passion. Holding firmly onto Sam's neck and pulling at his hair. Sam ravages a trail down Dean's chin and neck. He kissed his way down to the edge of the wife beater. Breathing heavily, Sam looked straight into Dean's green eyes for a moment. Then roughly pushed the fabric of his shirt all the way up over Dean's ever growing belly and chest, not bothering to remove it completely. Briskly, he took one of the swollen mounds in his mouth. Sam bit and sucked on it possessively; with no concern for Dean's comfort. Sam's body was on autopilot. The only thought on his mind was, 'He_ belongs to me and I've got to have him!_'

Sam tasted the milk as he sucked on the small hard nipple, and it sent him further over the edge. He bit firmly at the breast drinking it in. Dean's back arched as much as possible at his current size, while he ran his fingers through his own hair.

"_Ah...Oh_!" Dean grunted, from Sam's mouth working on the sensitive flesh. Needing something else to do with his hands; Dean grabs for Sam's penis. He latched on, and pumping briefly. Sam moaned slightly at this treatment making him loose more control. He blindly reached between Dean's legs and fumbling around for '_Junior_'. Gripping and pulling at it gruffly. Dean moaned and grunted loudly from all of the stimulation. "Uhng...Sammy!..."Dean...Sammy" "Dean"..."Sammy I'm..."..."I got"..."I'm g..."Dean cried out. "Yeah?!" Sam panted out, increasing the pumping action before switching to the other breast. Taking the whole thing in his mouth, ravinously attaching it. "_**Aahh**_**...!!**" Dean grunted. Sam didn't even hear him at first. He just continued sucking and biting down on the swollen nub. Only stopping when he registered a whimper of discomfort from Dean.

"Back...spasm. I'm...good." Dean panted out, reaching his hand around towards his back.

Suddenly, with a force Dean didn't know Sam possessed, he grabbed Dean by the hips. Turning and lifting his pregnant body in one fluid motion. Before he knew it, Dean was on his hand and knees on their bed. Sam entered him from behind, thrusting repeatedly until he was completely in. Still, without thought or care for Dean. In his surprised state, Dean could do little but hang on, hope it didn't take long - and breath through it. Thankfully, after only a couple of moments; Sam reached his peak and released himself into Dean. Which was good, because Dean couldn't stay on his hands and knees any longer being so pregnant. However, Sam kept going; pulling, grunting and thrusting.

"_Ahh...Sam...sammy...SAMMY...__**ENOUGH**__!_" Dean screamed out, as he struggled to keep himself up on all fours.

Sam stopped immediately and pulled himself out. He jumped off the bed. Struggling to catch his breath. "Oh, man. Dean, are you okay?" Sam blurted, grabbing his head; staring down at Dean who had collapsed onto his side. All Dean could do was nod his head. He was too exhausted and out of breath. Sam frantically re-dressed and ran into the living room for the blood pressure cuff. Leaving Dean spent on the bed

On returning, "Give me your arm!" Sam barked, lifting his limb to apply the cuff. He pumped it a few times and counted the beats. "Okay, you're a bit high...but, not bad. _Thank God!...I'm so sorry Dean_." Sam explained, still scared and unable to look Dean in the eyes. "It's alright... We just got carried away." Dean sighed shaking; as his breath returned to him. "That _wasn't_ carried away...That was _out of control_!" A very upset Sam corrected. Try to adjust his wife beater back down over his torso Dean sighed, "_THAT,_ was long overdue." He said, peering at Sam from his place on the bed; running his hands soothingly over his stomach. "I was out of control, did I hurt you?" Sam asked. "I'm fine. But, hand me my robe and help me up please?" Was all Dean said. Sam draped it over him; not registering his wish to sit up.

He took several moments to breath in an effort to get himself calmed down. Not understanding how Dean was so calm about the whole thing. He finally looked Dean in the face; still very unsettled by what he'd done and just blurted out, "I gotta get all the crib crap cleaned up." And went about the task of removing the crib box and packing and picked up all the errant tools; frenetically stuffing them back into the small tool box with a speed that would have made SUPERMAN envious

Working hard to sit up unassisted. Dean was puzzled by Sam's strange behavior, but said nothing to disturb him from his task. '_He's rattled up_.' Dean thought. Deciding to remain calm. Eventually, Sam returned to the room with the wash basin, sponge, and a few towels draped over his shoulder. He took one of the towel and spread it haphazardly on the floor. Sam's still very unnerved. Dean doesn't quite understand what's got him so bothered and is about to say something crass or stupid. But before he can say anything at all...Sam pulled him standing and roughly starts washing him off.

"Uh...Sam?" Dean tried to get his attention. It didn't work. Sam unceremoniously stripped the wife beater off over Dean's head. He dunked the sponge again and frantically began wiping Dean's chest and belly.

"**OUCH! ****Sonofabitch!!**" Dean yelped, covering his tender chest protectively. "Look, You've already kneaded, groped, kissed, _bit_ and _sucked_ them dry!...Do you have to scrub the skin off too?" Dean yelled, patting his very sore nipples and grabbing one of the towels. Noticing the red streaks and bite marks, Sam stopped."Sorry. I'm sorry...I guess I'm a bit worked up." He admitted. Taking a long soothing breath; Sam dunked the sponge again slowly ringing the water out handing it to Dean to finish himself.

"What's bothering you Sammy?" Dean asked, taking hold of the sponge. "I can't understand what got into me before." He said confused. "I can!" Dean replied, tossing the sponge back in the basin. "Really?...Care to explain it to me?" Sam asked.

"Your complete focus from the start; has been on me and the baby, taking care of me, my needs, the baby's needs, my health, my body, my happiness, Gus's health. I don't think you've had the time to process everything...to forgive me." Dean explained. "Forgive you...for what?" Sam asked. "For causing this." Dean admitted, looking to his belly. "I am so sorry for what I did. Not for Gus...never; but for what I put you through."He affirms. "You didn't deserve this." Dean admitted, sadly. "Actually, I was expecting you to 'lose it' a lot sooner." Dean told him.

"I didn't_ lose it_ Dean, I nearly RAPED you!" Sam yelled. "You were reclaiming what was yours, Sammy." He softly explained to him raising his hand to cup Sam's chin. "Before I cheated." Dean whispered. "For the record, I AM all yours Sam, if you'll have me." Dean simply stated. Sam saw nothing but love, acceptance and understanding in Dean's eyes and so he said, "You're a keeper." and smiled and they embraced. "Even though I'm as big as an whale and need help with everything?" Dean kidded. "Especially, because of that." Sam said as he pulled Dean in for another hug and a kiss. "Can I finish now?...I promise I'll be gentle." Sam asked picking up the sponge. "Whatever" Dean said, letting Sam washed him. "You know before all of this - that's the kind of sex we would have ALL the time...HOT & HEAVY!" Dean smirked, raising his brows.

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied, remembering fondly.


	6. Chapter 6

8 Months 2 weeks

"I'm going to have to keep some of these in the car? There's not enough room in the apartment for all of this _stuff_." Sam said, referring to the seven bags of diapers he's accumulated. "We also have _a stroller...baby blankets...socks...jumpers...t-shirts...bibs...bottles...formula...baby lotion...baby shampoo...baby thermometer...baby wipes...sheets for the crib and on and on_...and _**one**_ dresser to store it all in." Sam was getting worked up just talking about it.

"Well, maybe Gloria will have some suggestions." Dean offered, as he finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom. "I hope she _does_! Because I don't see us being able to move to a bigger place anytime soon." Sam replied anxiously. "Dean, I gotta get out of here for a moment. Are you going to be okay?" Sam blurts out, apologetically. "Go for a walk...get some fresh air. You're looking kinda green there, Sammy." Dean replied, cupping Sam's cheek and kissing him. "I'll be back in _10 minutes!_" Sam said, rushing out the front door. "_That boy's going to pop a vessel if he doesn't calm down._" Dean said, shaking his head and chuckling.

Dean was half way through his abbreviated morning routine of teeth brushing, bathroom, a change of wife beater, robe and 'grandpa boxers' (which Sam finally talked him into wearing) and a quick wash of his hair - _from the sink_. Once he finished, he carefully plopped himself onto the couch waiting for Sam to return.

"Feel better?" Dean asked, as Sam opened the front door twenty minutes later.

"Better" Sam replied, taking one last deep breath of the mid-day air before he closed the front door.

"Anything good on?" Sam asked, as Dean turned on the TV. "It's Sunday...So, _probably not_." Dean remarked with an eye roll. Sam chuckled heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to get a water. You want anything?" Sam asked. "Water, please. And a couple of bologna slices...with peanut butter." Dean answered. Sam smiled at his request and went ahead and made him a sandwich.

Before he settled down to watch TV, Sam made a fire. "There, how's that?" He asked. "_**NICE!**_" Dean replied. "Here you go...move your legs. I wanna sit on the couch too." Sam teased, as he placed the waters on the coffee table and handed his Dean the sandwich. "_Thanks_, Sammy." Dean smiled, taking a bite. "Huh? _Star Wars_ - the original! Cool." Sam remarked, as Dean set the remote down on the table. He happily ate his sandwich as Sam stretched his arms and legs and leaned back on the couch to watch the movie.

"_Ow_..." Dean groaned after he finished his sandwich as he massaging the twinge in his back. "Your back hurting?" Sam asked. "Yeah, a little." Dean barely admitted. "Can you stand up a moment?" Sam asked; and Dean complied with a little help. Sam repositioned himself on the couch. His legs stretched out lengthwise. He patted the space between his legs and told Dean to "Sit". Dean looked at him skeptically. "I don't think there's enough room." Dean said, pointing to himself. Sam took a couple of the back cushions out; spreading his legs more and said, "Now sit". Dean snuggled in between Sam's legs; leaning his back against Sam's chest. "Better?" Sam asked, "Hmm, better." Dean answered. Sam smiled, turning the sound up on the TV.

"_Whoa!_" Dean grunted out about an hour later. "_Damn_, kid...kick me harder! Why don't you!" Dean ground out, startling Sam. "What's wrong?" Sam asks, bringing his arms around Dean.

"_HHMMPP_...He's just _stretching_ and _kicking_." Dean answered, through clenched teeth. "Can I...?" Sam asked, as he untied Dean's robe.

"_Hmm_, yeah...right here." Dean grunted taking his hand and pressing it into the right side of his gigantic abdomen. "I can _see_ him moving..._weird!_...COOL!" Sam exclaimed. Watching a small area under Dean's shirt bump up and down. "That's amazing!" Sam said, completely shocked at such a site. "_Uhng_...try being on _this end_ of the experience!" Dean grunted, as he lifted his shirt over his belly to study the affected area. "Mph...looks like something from 'Aliens'." Dean said, trying to hold his breath. "Will you _please_ **stop**!" He begged, getting upset.

"_Breath, Dean...just breath_." Sam said, soothingly as he rubbed his left hand on Dean's shoulder and his right one over the spot. Trying to calm them both. Dean relaxed back into Sam and just tried to breath through it. "_Breath...in...out..._" Sam instructed, as Dean lifted his arms above his head, clasping his hands behind Sam's neck. "_In...out...Come on...do it with me...in...out._" Sam coaxed, moving the waistband of the boxers down below Dean's belly button, making large circles on the skin. Eventually, Gus found a comfortable position and stopped torturing Dean. "_Oh_, much better." Dean sighed, exhaling a deep breath as he relaxed; bringing his arms back down.

They stayed like that for a while; with Sam rubbing soothing circles on Dean's large belly. "This is nice." Sam said, dragging his fingertips across Dean's skin as they resumed watching the movie. "Yes, it is." Dean agreed, reaching back to touch Sam's cheek. "Come here?" Dean asked, as he pulled Sam's head down to could kiss him. For nearly five minutes, they played tonsil hockey. Only breaking apart when Dean grunted as Gus kicked him again. "Kill joy!" he joked. Sam laughed. "He's just keeping us in check, Dean." Sam laughed. Dean didn't care. He wanted to make out, and he wanted no interference; so he resumed kissing. "Dean, we shouldn't!" Sam barely protested. "I don't care Sammy...kiss me!" Dean mumbled, out between kisses. Sam responded in kind. "You are so horny, Dean!" Sam mumbled. "You love it!" Dean responded; grabbing Sam's hand still on his belly and pushing into the round flesh - forcing him to massage. Sam kneaded the flesh with his long fingers. When he couldn't get hold of enough of the tightly pulled skin; he played with Dean's distended belly button instead. Pulling and squeezing at it. Not liking this treatment, Dean swatted his hand away. But doesn't stop kissing. Sam transfers said hand up through the wife beater; to Dean's right breast...taking the hard nipple in his fingers and pinching it.

Dean groaned, pulling away from Sam's lips. "Still sore." he explained simply. Sam stops immediately. "Sorry, I forgot." Still ashamed of their previous sexual experience. He lifts the wife beater up to inspect the damage. Dean looks too. "The bite marks are fading." Dean stated, as he examines each breast. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam said, cupping each mound in his hands gently and rubbing lightly at them with this thumbs. "I'll live" Dean sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling he head into the crook of Sam's neck.

"Besides, I don't think Gus is going be so careful, either. At least now I know how it feels." Dean added, placing his hands over Sam's.

"Are you thinking of trying to breast feed?" Sam asked, cupping a little tighter. "Well, I was _thinking_ that _maybe_ I'd possibly give it a try." Dean admitted. "You know, after the birth; to see what it's like. I mean, it's not like he's going to get that much from me, anyway." Dean said, turning his head to look at Sam's face. "Probably won't even work." He concluded, patting his belly comfortingly. Sam was so proud and happy he felt he could burst. Not thinking, he pulled Dean up for a kiss. Unintensionally pressing harder on Dean's chest.

"_Ouch...__**oh**_?" Dean exclaimed, as they both felt the warm milk pooling in Sam's hands. "Well, that's a faster way of doing it!" Dean chuckled. "Here, just use this." He instructed, wiping Sam's hands off with his shirt, before wiping his chest. "_Sorry_, I'll get you a wet cloth and clean shirt." Sam said, making a move to get up. "Wait. It can wait. I just want to stay here for a while." Dean told him, craning his head to look Sam in the face. "Gloria will be here in a little while." Sam reminded him. "I know, just a little longer though?" Dean asked, taking Sam's hands in his and wrapping them around his belly. Sam nuzzled and kissed his neck lovingly. "Just a few more minutes, then." Sam whispered.

"Sit up" He finally said, gently pushing Dean off of him half an hour later.

"Here" Sam said, handing the damp towel to his brother.

"Gloria should be here soon." Dean said, taking the towel and cleaning himself off. Sam looked at the clock before handing the clean shirt to Dean to put on.

"Yeah. I know. I hope she doesn't go ballistic." Sam worried. Dean smiled at him as he reached out to take Sam's hand.

"Pull me up, will you?" Dean asked, just as Gloria's car pulled up.

"Timing is everything!" Sam said opening the door to let her in.

"Okay, BP is good, vitals good...you still drinking plenty of water?" Gloria asked. "Pretty much...trying, anyway. Right Sam?" Dean asked, prone on their bed awaiting the sonogram.

"Yeah, he's doing pretty good with the water." Sam said. "And you're limiting the time you are on your feet?" she asked. "Yep" Dean answered, nodding his head. "Great", Gloria praised.

"I see you've been getting everything ready for Gus." She mentioned, glancing around at the various items laying everywhere. "Yeah, but there doesn't seem to be enough room for it all." Sam complained. "Honey...there never is." she said. "Actually, we were wondering if you had any suggestions about how we might make better use of the space we have. Eventually, we will need to move; but he'll be walking before that happens." Dean explained, rubbing at his belly. "Well, do you have any room in your closet; anything you could stand to loose. You could clean it out and store some of these things in there." She offered. "Any spare room in the kitchen or bathroom cabinets can be put to use. Also, spare diapers and cans of formula can be pushed under the bed; if there's room. You can tear down the stroller and store it under there too. Although, it's a pain to get out from underneath and put together every time. I'd keep it in the corner in your kitchen." She said decisively.

"Impressive...you've been putting a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Dean said in awe. "No, I'm just a mom, and a doctor. The gift of organization comes with the titles. That and the ability to _multitask_." Gloria tells them, smiling.

"_Changing the subject_...the C-section..." Gloria began. "You need to be in the hospital; it _is_ major surgery." "But, since I am the only one that knows about you...It could get '_complicated_'?." "Yeah?...we've been thinking about that." They reply. "Have you ever heard of '_glamouring_'?" Sam asked. Gloria shook her head. "Well, it's a spell cast to change ones appearance. Basically, it gives a brown eyed person blue eyes; or blond hair black..."Sam explained. "_Or make a man a women?_" She asked catching on. "Yeah, _Exactly!_" Sam replied. "Weird...but interesting." Gloria said. "But I've done all the tests on YOU. If you show up '_not you_', it's seriously going to throw me off and I could harm you." Gloria explained, slightly confused at her own train of thought. "Sam, is the spell ready?" Dean asked. "Yeah, why?" Sam answered. "We could do a dry run now? That way you could see what's what and take the sonogram. You'd be ready then, wouldn't you?" Dean asked, encouragingly. "That would help...Yes." She reasoned. "This is weird..." She admitted. "Agreed" the boys said in unison. "But I think we passed weird about 8 miles back! Okay, _let's do it_!" Dean joked. Sam reluctantly complied, not really prepared to see 'his Dean' as a female.

"That was..._an_ '_experience__'_" Gloria admitted, after finishing the sonogram on 'female' Dean. Sam had excused himself during the exam; as he was uncomfortable. "SAMMY...you can come back in now!" Dean hollered, back to looking like...himself. A moment later, Sam opened the bedroom door slowly. Peeking his head in first, before entering. To her credit, Gloria handled this newest experience with grace and maturity. She was already back to her 'medical professional' behavior. "Well, it's just going to be myself, the anesthesiologist, and nurse in there. Sam, I don't think you should be in the operating room." Gloria said. "Okay" Sam agreed. "What else should we expect?" Dean asked. "Well, Since it's a scheduled C-section, usually you check in the night before and stay for two days." she began. "I think I can schedule it for afternoon though, so you can check in the morning of." Gloria said. "I'll check on that." she told them making a note in Dean's file.

"What else?" Sam wondered. "Well, there is usually a nurse that comes in to assist with the first go at breast feeding. Since you've already decided not to go that route - it's a non-issue. Although, if you glamour, it wouldn't be that big a deal." Gloria figured. "_Actually_...I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I thought that I might give it a shot. I know there wouldn't ever be much there for Gus; but, I should give it a shot...shouldn't I?" Dean said uncomfortably. "Well, I'm impressed. That's very mature of you." she told him. "So, you **do** want the nurse to come in?" she asked. "_I guess_, if it's too weird I can always tell her I'm tired, or something, right?" Dean asked, looking to Gloria for support. "Yes, and I will be there as well." She assured him as she checked him over. "Your skin's looking good." she tells them pulling up his shirt to see his chest.

"Couldn't keep your hands off each other, I see." She teases them.

"It only happened two times, _Swear!_" Sam confessed loudly. Gloria couldn't help but laugh at Sam. While Dean remained silent. She proceeded to check the baby's position via palpating her hands around Dean's swollen abdomen. "_Ung_" Dean grimaced. "Sorry sweetie. I guess I provoked him." Gloria apologized. "Oh, he's been very active today!" Sam replied, patting Dean's knee. "Yeah. He about kicked right through me earlier." Dean added "Yeah, we could even see the outline of his foot." Sam told her. "Has he had the hiccups yet?" She asked.

"NO...That really happens?" Dean asked, smiling at the mental image. "Often" She smiled back. "There, all done!" She finally said, wiping the gel off.

Dean was readjusting his clothes when he took a risk and asked 'The Question'. "How long after do we have to wait to have sex?" Sam turned beat red and stayed silent. Completely unfazed Gloria teased back, "_**ONE TRACK MIND**_" before continuing in her doctor mode. "A while...I'm not sure in your case. We'll have to wait and see. Probably about four She explained to them. "Also, you won't be able or **allowed** to lift anything, carry anything, or lean over...for at least a week for sure!" Gloria warned. Unable to process this new information yet; Dean blurted out, "You wanna see some pictures?" As he reached for the night table drawer. Sam smiled, happy that Dean kept the photos AND wants to show them off. "Depends on what _kind_ of pictures?" Gloria razzed. "Sam took them. I didn't want him to, but he did. Now I kind of like them." he explained. Sam came over from Dean's other side and sat him and Gloria to comment on his work. Dean didn't share all of the photos with her; but he did let her see most of them. "Sam this is _beautiful_..." She said, holding up the picture of Dean's belly and hands. Sam gushed, proud of his photo and of Dean. "_Oh_, Wow, wait! Are you sure that's _you_, Dean?" Gloria asked, studying the torso shot.

"_See!_ I TOLD YOU!" Sam said to his brother as Dean blushed. Gloria didn't get the exchange, so she ignored them and looked at the next photo. "Sam this is lovely. It's a picture of Gus, right?" Gloria asked showing the belly button photo. "Yeah, I really like that one." Dean interjected. Sam merely smiled.The last photo was the shoulder shot. "Dean you are so lucky to have Sam...and soon you'll have Gus." "I am so proud of you boys." She admitted starting to tear up. "I'm gonna go before I get too emotional. I'll see you next week, and then about three or four days after that; you'll be in the hospital. Okay?" She explained as she stood, gathering her equipment.

"Okay, Sam will walk you out. Thanks so much Gloria." Dean said, as she bent over for a quick hug.


	7. Chapter 7

REPOSTED...please review...remember, mature content AND - I don't own them.

8 Months 3 weeks

"Sam, Help me up. I'm _dying_ here!" Dean whined anxiously from his spot beside Sam. It was 11:30 p.m. on Tuesday night; and Sam had made popcorn while they snuggled on their bed to watched a movie. Gloria had been by earlier in the day for Dean's final exam before the C-section. Which was set for the following Sunday. She had been able to arrange for Dean to check in the morning of the surgery. "How can I help?" Sam asked ready to move. "Untangle my feet from the blankets, please. I want to get up on my knees." Dean plead, trying hard to breath. "Dean, you can't be on your hands and knees. It's _too_ hard." Sam tried to tell him. "_I don't care_...I can't breath with so much weight on me!" An _extremely huge_Dean bellowed.

Sam untangled his legs and did what he could to help him into the requested position. "_**Oh, Thank God**_." Dean groaned with relief, as he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees. Now he could breath. He tried arching his back inward to stretch his back muscles; but his huge belly kept hitting the bedspread. So, he arched his back out instead.

"Uhng...that didn't work." He groaned. A concerned Sam reached a hand underneath his belly and massaged lightly, trying to sooth him.

"You want me to rub your back?" Sam asked, kissing him on the temple. "Please..." Dean answered, now propped up on one hand as he held his belly with the other. Balancing on his knees, Sam moved the waistband of Dean's 'grandpa boxers' and ran his knuckles under the wife beater and into the hard knots in Dean's lower back.

"_Oh_ _yeah_. That's the spot!" Dean grunted, letting Sam massage his lower back for a couple minutes, before Dean had to rest himself on his forearms. He pressed his face into the bedspread as much as possible, given his huge belly. Soon, _that_ position grew uncomfortable as well. Sighing dramatically, Dean let his whole body fall onto his left side. The bed bounced and Sam chuckled. Dean closed his eyes and just stayed were he was. "Any better?" Sam asked, touching Dean's cheek. "A bit. Thanks for the back rub." Dean grinned. "I can't believe how huge I am. A person shouldn't get _THIS_ big." Dean complained...**AGAIN.** Moving his shirt and boxers off of his belly and rubbing the stretched skin he poked at different areas. Sam crawled closer, kissing and petting at Dean's belly. "Gus, it's Papa Sam...You in there?" Sam spoke into Dean's belly. "You're almost here Gus. We can't wait to see you." Sam continued. _Nothing...no response. _"Maybe he's asleep. It IS late." Dean answered, swirling his fingers over the stretched skin. "Maybe" Sam said, as he planted more little kisses to Dean's belly before ghosting his hand over the entire thing.

"You wanna turn around so you can watch the rest of the movie?" Sam asked. "No, I'm fine right here." Dean answered half on his back; eyes closed, content. "You want me to rub in some baby oil?" Sam asked. "Oh, yeah." Dean sighed, without opening his eyes. Sam squeezed a small amount into his hands and lightly massaged it into the skin. Dean hummed, turning a little more onto his back so that Sam could reach better. "Look's good. I don't think you're going to have anything other than the surgery scar." Sam mentioned. "Cool" Dean sighed. "There, done." Sam said. Dean smiled, mouthing 'thank you' as he turned more onto his side again. Sam covered Dean's legs with a blanket; and settled beside him again running the fingers of his left hand soothingly over Dean's belly as Dean fell into a peaceful sleep. They stayed lying 'feet to face' beside each other for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Dean was woken by a full bladder. However, he didn't have the heart to wake Sam. who was sleeping soundly beside him. Sometime after Dean fell asleep; and without him feeling it. Sam managed to snake his hand under Dean's wife beater to Dean's breast. Where it was when Dean woke. Dean smiled at this and placed his hand on Sam's arm, petting to try and gently wake him. It didn't work. Rays from the morning sun streaming through their window caught his attention. '_Just about to hit Sam in the face. That should wake him up_.' Dean thought. "_Ah_..." Sam groaned, as he sleepily turned his head trying to hide his eyes from the sunlight. Surprisingly, Sam's hand stayed put and Dean grinned in amusement. "Sam, babe...hey, time to get up." Dean whispered as he nudged him. He gently took Sam's hand and moved it away. "_Mmhh_!" Was his only reply. Dean kept nudging because now he REALLY had to go. "Sam, I gotta pee...wake up." Dean said, louder.

Nothing...and since Dean was more in the center of the bed. He had further to maneuver if he wanted to get up unassisted. Problem was Sam was in his way; as he was laying on his right side and it was easier to keep going in that direction, than it would be to turn the other way. "Sam...I _gotta_ get up!" Dean urged even louder. "Sammy...please, wake up. _I gotta go!_" Dean moaned, as he put as much force behind this last nudge as he could. It happened to be plenty as Sam was rolled over and dumped onto the floor in one swift movement. "_Wha_...? Sam groaned from the floor. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked concerned. "What's going on?" He answered groggily. "You wouldn't wake up and I need some help. So, I pushed you. Didn't mean to push you off the bed though, Sorry." Dean whined in pain. "_What!?...what's wrong?...what do you need?_" He asked, jumping up from the floor. Fully awake now. "I gotta pee, _really badly_. Help me up. Please!" Dean groaned, reaching his hands out for Sam to help him up. "Sure" Sam said, as he leaned over to assist him.

"Did you make it in time?" Sam asked Dean, as he waddled out of the bathroom. "Barely, yeah." Dean replied, stretching his limbs and yawning. Sam was in the kitchen preparing toast, juice and sliced fruit for their breakfast. Dean came round back of Sam; hugging him as best he could with his large belly in the way. "What's that for?" Sam asked, buttering toast. "For waking you up so harshly, I guess...and..._just because_." Dean explained, placing a peck on his neck. "Can I help with anything?" He asked. "Yeah, can you get the tray for me. We're having breakfast in bed this morning." Sam said, dew eyed. Dean waddled over and got the tray stored beside the stove and unfolded it. Sam put the plated toast and two bowls of fruit on the tray. He then poured the cranberry juice handing those glasses to Dean to carry before scooping up the silverware and napkins and dropping them onto the tray. "You okay with the juice?" He asked looking at Dean as he turned to walk into the bedroom. "Yep, lead the way." Dean smiled hungrily.

"Aren't you going to eat the sliced bananas?" Sam asked between bites of his toast. "Gus doesn't like them." Dean said, setting his fork down. "If you don't want them, just tell me. Dean." Sam said a perturbed.

"Sammy, _I like bananas_; but every time I eat one now; it makes me want to barf...so, I can only assume that _Gus_ doesn't like them." Dean corrected curtly. "Oh...sorry. He giving you grief right now?" Sam asked, forgoing the last bite of fruit on his fork. "No, he's just moving around a little. Here, feel it." Dean said, taking Sam's hand. "What _IS_ he doing?" Sam asked baffled. "I wish I knew. It kinda feels like he's trying to do a summersault." Dean explained, resting his head against the headboard. Sam ran his fingers gently down Dean's face and just watched him for a second. "I love you." Sam said, giving him a soft kiss. "You too." Dean replied kissing back.

"You done eating?" Sam asked. "Yeah, thanks." He replied, aying his napkin on the tray. "Let me take the tray into the kitchen. I'll be right back." Sam said, moving from his spot on their bed. Dean wanted to spend the day being totally lazy; but he wanted Sam to join him. He wasn't going to let Sam start cleaning anything or else he'd never get him to stop. "Don't do the dishes now, Sammy. Come back in here. I'm _lonely_!" He hollered. "I'm not doing the dishes. I'm _just_ putting some things back in the fridge. Be right there!" Sam hollered back; returning a moment later with bottled water. "So I guess from your tone of voice, you aren't going to be getting out of bed at all today?" Sam asked, knowingly. "That _was_ my plan, yes. But I don't want to be _alone_." Dean said. Coyly stretching himself out on the bed. "We can't have that, can we?" Sam remarked, dropping the water bottles on the floor next to the bed and laying down; waiting for Dean to snuggle in next to him. Dean made himself comfortable as possible, cuddling into Sam's left side. He laid his head on Sam's chest, sighing happily. "This what you had in mind?" Sam asked, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulder as he turned the TV on.

"_Hmm_..." Dean purred, as he snuck his hand up through Sam's T – shirt; resting it on his chest. Sam smiled down at him as he clicked channels.

"_Uhn_...Dang it!" Dean groaned. "Nice wake up call, Gus!" Dean gripped through clenched teeth; as he untangled his hand from Sam to cradle his belly. He glanced at the clock which read almost noon. They had both fallen asleep watching a hockey game. Luckily, Sam didn't seem to have noticed Dean wake up; as he was snoring slightly. Once the pain passed, Dean carefully took the remote from Sam's hand, turned down the sound and switched the channel until he found something he'd tolerate watching. "Well, at least until Sam wakes up, anyway." He whispered. "Dean?..." Sam mumbled out as he woke. "We fell asleep watching the game." Dean said. Sam sighed, wiping his eyes. "What time is it? He asked, turning towards the clock. "It's 12:30 now. I woke up a while ago." Dean told him. "You alright?" Sam asked. "Yeah, you?" He answered. "Fine, thirsty though." Sam said, as he dislodged himself from his Dean and reached down to the bottles of water he had dropped on the floor previously. "You want one?" He asked, offering Dean a bottle; which he took. After drinking half the bottle down. Sam reached over to his night table to the book they were reading, 'Horatio Hornblower'. Cuddling back up to Dean, Sam opened the novel to where they had last left off and began.

"Good story." Dean commented absently when Sam finished the book. Sam was rubbing his thumb along Dean's back with one hand; while holding one of Dean's hands with the other. "I can't believe it's like _next week_!" Sam said out of the blue. "I know. All this waiting, and now it's right around the corner. It's been a long time since I've taken care of a baby. I don't know that I'm ready." Dean admitted looking Sam in the eyes. "You're ready, Dean. You took great care of me. You're going to do fine. I, on the other hand, don't know the first thing about _babies_." Sam replied slightly worried. "Good thing we're doing this together." Sam said, kissing Dean's hand. "I want to take Gus to the meadow. I think he'll like it there." Dean said. "Sounds good. It would be great if he could grow up enjoying camping and the outdoors. God knows we didn't get the chance." Sam replied. "_I know_. Maybe Gloria would let us borrow the place for a day or so..._eventually_. She said that guy Bud referred is doing a great job." Dean mentioned, as his body jerked just a little.

"W_hat was __that_?" Dean blurted out. Looking at his belly as it did it again. "_What_? What's the matter?" Sam asked, as he shifted from their comfortable snuggle to see him better. "I think he's got the hiccups?" Dean answered jerking every few seconds. "This is an odd feeling, _funny_ - but odd!" He added, turning flat on his back and bending his knees. He felt the jarring every few seconds. Sam stayed back watching for a beat before he sat up and rested himself across Deans legs leaning into his pregnant belly.

Pushing Dean's wife beater away, Sam placed his ear to Dean's skin and listened. He smiled widely every so often. "What do you hear, Sam?" Dean asked, slightly jealous as he couldn't listen for himself. While Dean had heard the heartbeat several times through the sonogram machine. He felt there was something magical about Sam listening so intently to his belly that he wished he could experience it as well. "I hear churning..." Sam announced placing his hands on either side of Dean's humongous belly. "I hear thumping and churning, Dean. _This is cool_!" Sam beamed kissing his belly. "Gus?...Gus?...baby. We love you...We can't wait to see you. Can you kick for me?" Sam happily cooed into Dean's belly. "_**Hey**_, he's not kicking YOU, you know! Watch was you say! Better yet, _next time - __**you**__ carry the baby_!" Dean corrected Sam, smiling as he ran a hand through Sam's hair. "Sorry." Sam said, not paying complete attention to Dean's words.

"You need a haircut!" Dean announced. Sam paid him no attention. He was transfixed with Dean's belly. He didn't want to move at all. He was completely happy. "Hiccups are gone." Dean informed him, patting his bare belly. "Sammy? Yo, Earth to Sam!" Dean shouted down to him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. Sam finally snapped back to reality and looked into Dean's eyes. "I was just thinking how lucky I am." He told Dean. "We are, aren't we?." Dean replied, cupping Sam's face in his hands.

"_Kiss me_." Dean ordered, with lust in his eyes. Sam smiled and crawled upwards from Dean's belly and kissed him softly. "Hmm...Again" Dean requested. They kissed again...but deeper. "Hm...Again" He moaned. Sam smirked; leaned over Dean, holding the back of his neck and kissing deep and long. "Hhmm, how's that?" Sam asked, as he broke away to catch a breath. "_Again_..." Dean said, with a smile as he pulled Sam closer to him. "We shouldn't." Sam tried to convince Dean...and himself. "Sam, after next week who knows when I'm going to feel like doing anything. Plus, we're going to have a baby taking up ninety percent of our time and energy. When do you suppose we'll have the chance to make out like this?" Dean asked him seriously. Nose to nose with him. Dean waited a beat for Sam's answer, that never came. "I thought so, now _KISS ME_." He ordered. They resumed their make out session, adding hands into the mix. Dean's cupped Sam's face before grabbing his hair, kissing him deeply. His hands then roamed Sam's neck, shoulders and upper back for several moments before he ran out of breath breaking away from Sam's lips.

"Can't breath...baby's too heavy." Dean gasped out, trying to sit up. Sam lifted off of him hoping to ease some of the strain. He quickly took all the pillows on their bed and stacked them. Taking Dean's hands and pulling him up. Sam stuffed the pillows behind Dean's back without saying a word. Sam returned to his side and they resumed their making out. "That better?" Sam asked, between kisses. "_Uh huh_..." Dean answered, as Sam's lips moved to Dean's pulse point and sucked. Dean turned his head, which Sam took full advantage of by massaging with his fingertips. Moving along the neck muscles down to his right shoulder. While Dean brushed his hands up and down Sam's bare sides; ghosting his fingertips just under Sam's waistband. Dean hummed at the relaxing yet arousing massage. Arching his back slightly. Sam planted soft kisses and licks to Dean's distended belly button and his back arched more as he hummed louder. Sam didn't see any distress in Dean. He took that as a sign to continue. Sam skirted his hand further underneath the wife beater and gently fondled Dean's right breast; squeezing it gently. Dean breathed in deeply, repeatedly arching his up and down. "_Hm_" Dean moaned, as Sam fondled the firm flesh. Dean took hold of his hand; sucking and kissing on his fingers.

"_Uh_", Sam moaned. "You make me crazy." He told Dean, kissing him again."I know...you love it." Dean replied, smiling devishly and kissing Sam's hand again until he pulled it away. Sam carefully turned Dean onto his side. He positioned himself behind Dean; who had no idea what he was planning until he felt Sam pull his boxers down and gently enter him. Sam pumped him slowly and with care. Dean rested his head on one arm and used the other to support Sam's. Which was wrapped around Dean's torso for leverage. Sam's strong hand pushed firmly into his distented belly hugging Dean to him as they rocked, ever so gently as one. "Oh, Dean!" Sam mumbled into his ear. Dean licked his lips and stammered, "Sam...ah. So...Good!" Sam leaned in, kissing Dean's neck and ear. Being as gentle as possible, Sam pumped until he was ready, "Oh...yeah!" he sighed, having completed his task. They remained still for several moments. Basking in the afterglow. "That was incredible, Sammy." Dean said, squeezing Sam's hand that was still on his belly. "Yeah...That more like what you had in mind?" Sam asked. Chuckling, Dean replied, "It works, yeah." Sam pulled himself out, redressing Dean, then himself. Getting back on the bed with the bottled water Sam asked, "So, what do you want to do now?" Dean just started laughing at the absurdity of the question.

"What?" Sam defended. "Nothing, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Dean asked seriously. "I'm not sure." Sam admitted as he too began to chuckle.

A/N: I know, this chapter just sort of ends...I got stuck and have looked at it too long. So, I decided to just let it stand, as is. Let me know what you think, or not?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – here's the big day! Gus is born! I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh, by the way. About the 'glamouring' spell. I know that it's sort of mixing shows a bit to use the spell (Charmed)...and that they wouldn't want to use the spell - unless it was their last resort. Well, that's the case here.

B-day

It was three in the afternoon on Sunday, April 9th and Sam was nervously pacing the floor in the local hospital maternity waiting room. He checked his watch every minute or so; expecting Gloria to come to give him news. Fifteen more minutes passed before she finally came up behind him, tapping on his shoulder.

"It's over. Everything went fine." She said, motioning for them to sit down. Luckily, the waiting room was empty except for the two of them. "Gus is _great_. 7 pounds, 13 ounces; 18 inches long." Gloria continued. "Dean is doing fine, _considering_. I ended up doing the mid-line incision. Just a little larger than usual. It's going to be easier for him to recover from this incision vs. the vertical one. So, I am very pleased and relieved. Dean's still coming out of anesthesia, but he did well. I'll take you to him shortly." She explained. Still talking softly, in case anybody walked past. "How was it?" Sam asked, referring to the surgery. "Great. No one's the wiser. That's quite an interesting spell. 'glamouring'. A person could have a lot of fun with it." She commented. Sam smiled, amused at her thought process as Dean had said the same thing. "What kind of recovery are we looking at with this?" Sam asked her. "Well, he's going to be pretty sore for several days. I'll take the stitches out in about two weeks during the home visit. Like I mentioned before, he shouldn't lift or bend for the next few weeks at least. He can hold the baby; but no carrying or lifting. No soaking the incision either. It's going to have to be kept clean and bandaged until the stitches come out." She explained carefully. "NO SEX until I say so!" She warned seriously. Sam nodded his head in obedient compliance.

"Can we go see Dean now?" Sam asked, eagerly. "Sure, follow me." She said and they rose and walked out of the empty room and down the corridor.

"Hey there." Sam whispered, as he entered the room. He leaned over the bedrail to kiss Dean's forehead. Dean had been awake and lucid for the last ten minutes. "Hi" Dean replied, still a bit _loopy_. "Have you seen him yet?" He asked. "No, I came straight to you. Gloria said she'd bring him herself." Sam replied, lowering the railing and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you?" Sam asked tentatively. Dean took a deep breath, adjusting position a bit. "_Ouch_!, Shit, hurts like HELL!" Dean winched, resting a hand over the dressing. "I'm sorry. Gloria said it went very well. She's happy." Sam said, as he took hold of Dean's other hand. "Well, as long as _she's_ happy." Dean kidded, making Sam smile.

"Hello...I have someone here who wants to see you!" Gloria announced, entering the private room. Pushing the clear plastic hospital bassinet. They craned their heads trying to catch a peak. Gloria leaned over, picking a swaddled Gus up and walking over to place him in Dean's arms. They baby's unfocused blue eyes blinked a few times before closing. Dean fingered a large tuft of black hair that came to rest in a mohawk on his head. He noticed the baby didn't have the typical 'button' nose. His small nose came to a soft point, giving him a more adult appearance. "He's amazing!" Sam said, staring at their son. "Yes, he is." Gloria agreed, patting Sam on the shoulder.

Dean couldn't talk, couldn't think, couldn't move. He was transfixed by this little person that belonged to him; came from him. Gus squirmed a moment before letting out a sneeze; which jolted Dean back to reality, making him jump. All three of them laughed. "I can't believe we did this?" Dean sighed, teary eyed. He was unable to take his eyes off the baby. Sam sat next to Dean resting his arm on the pillows behind Dean's head, staring at the baby. "I'll leave you alone for a while." Gloria said, slipping out of the room; totally unnoticed by the newly formed family.

She returned thirty minutes later with a nurse. "Hi guys, this is June. She's here to help you with the first shot at breast feeding. You up for it?" Gloria asked Dean, who just shrugged. June was a plump and pleasant looking 'fifty something' year old woman. Her voice was soft and kind. "Hi, who have we got here?" She asked, curiously. Sam stood holding out his hand to shake hers. June smiled took his hand and gave it what he felt was a 'hearty' shake. Then, feeling a tad bit anxious at the new person 'butting in' on their bonding moment Sam nervously started babbling introductions. Completely forgetting that Dean possessed both a brain and mouth. "This is Gus, I'm Sam...and this is _Dean._" Sam blurted before he could stop himself. Seeing the slightly strange reaction come across the woman's face Dean followed immediately with, "My dad really wanted a boy. I got stuck with the boy name." To cover for the female appearance. Although she was initially curious. Actually, June couldn't care less. To be polite, she nodded and came up to the other side of the bed from Sam to get a closer look at Gus.

"What a _gorgeous_ baby. Hi, Gus!" June cooed. Dean and Sam glanced at each other, then to Gloria. Without asking, June took Gus in her arms and made baby talk right into his face before handing him back to his 'mother'. "So, would you like to try feeding this little man now?" She asked, matter of fact. "_Um_, sure. I guess so." Dean shrugged, nervously. "Do you want your young man to leave...or stay?" June asked, looking from Dean to Sam, and back. "**Stay!**" Dean practically yelled out. If there were going to be problems, he wanted Sam there.

To make room for June, Sam moved to the foot of the bed. Standing next to Gloria he shot a reassuring smile back to his love. June unceremoniously untied the back of the hospital gown, letting one side fall. Exposing Dean's full left breast to the world. Sam gaped at the site. He was so used to Dean's body that this female one threw him for a moment. To everyone Dean appeared to be a petite 5'6" tall woman with curly red hair, porcelain skin and large breasts. 'Pretty' but Sam only saw his Dean. He wanted his Dean. The glamour was just a means to an end.

Taking the breast in her cold hands. June instructed them on the 'art' of breast feeding. "Okay. So, you want to guide his mouth on like this..." She demonstrated, "and he should latch on like...that!" She finished, as Gus' lips locked on and suckled automatically. "_Oh_, _wow_...**owe**." Dean said, adjusting to the strange feeling. "_He's doing it. Sam, you see this?_" Dean asked, amazed. "Yeah, I see." He replied, walking closer to the bed. "Okay, looks like you have it under control." June declared, clasping her hands together. "I'll leave and give you some privacy. If you have any problems later, just page me." And with that, June left. Gloria smiled to her as she passed by. Then she, came in closer to the new family. "So...that worked." She said to Sam. "Yeah, Thank God!" Sam replied. "I _think_ he's done already?" Dean said, a moment or so later. "Okay, now just place him on your shoulder and pat his back to burp him." Gloria instructed. Dean transfered the baby without worrying about covering back up. Within minutes Gus releases a rather loud belch, which made them laugh. "Try the other side now. See if he takes it." Gloria said. Gus took to it like a pro and within minutes he was done and Dean again raised him to his shoulder to burp. "Another good one!" Sam happily announced, after hearing Gus belch again. Gloria smiled at them as she walked closer to see the baby one last time before she left them alone.

"I want you to get **lots** of rest. I'd like to send you home tomorrow." Gloria said, before she excused herself from the room. "You want to hold him for a while?" Dean asked handing Gus to Sam before covering back up. Sam took Gus in his arms and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Dean leaned back and closed his eyes to rest. Sam stayed seated with his son in his arms for the next two hours until a nurse finally came in to take the baby to the nursery. Sam took the opportunity to stretch his legs.

The next morning...

"Sam, can you grab the bag?" Dean asked, sitting in the wheelchair with a swaddled Gus in his arms. "Got it." Sam replied, as Gloria held onto the the wheelchair. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your paperwork and Gus's birth certificate." She said, handing the folder to Sam. "How'd you swing that. I thought we'd have to play a fast one on administration or something." Dean questioned. "I have a little pull with them." She winked. Go ahead; take a look. Dean opened the file and read the birth certificate:

Child: Gus Winchester Lawrence(male) Parent 1: Samuel Lawrence Parent 2: Dean Lawrence

"Is this legal?" Sam questioned, peering over Dean's shoulder to read the certificate. "Yes, it's one of the latest versions of birth certificates, for same sex couples." She explained. "I thought there had to be a formal adoption process or something judicial to make it legal?" Sam asked. "Like I said, I have a little pull around this town." She reiterated with a smile, before pushing Dean's wheelchair out of the room. "I'll be by to check in on you. Remember, no lifting. Take it easy. Just go home and relax as much as possible." Gloria instructed, as they went through the hospital doors.

"We're going to reverse the 'glamour' when we get home! _Then, I'll relax_." Dean stated emphatically. Sam and Gloria both smirked at the urgency in his voice. He secured Gus in the car seat while Gloria helped get Dean situated in the car. "Thanks for _everything_, Gloria." Dean said hugging her before she closed the door. Sam started the car, waved at Gloria and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"Thank God, that's over!" Dean sighed.

"Thank God that worked! Sam added, taking Dean's hand.

"I can't wait to get home." Dean sighed, closing his eyes to rest.

"Oh, much better! Don't you think, Sammy?" Dean said, grinning like a fool; looking at his _own face_ in the mirror. Sam smiled widely, amused at Dean's giddiness.

"Definitely, but you haven't seen the rest of you yet." Sam teased. Suddenly apprehensive, Dean slowly opened his robe poking his face in. Bit by bit, he studied the rest of his body. His bandaged belly was smaller, but still distended and very flabby. The large bandage covered everything from two inches above his belly button to his pubic line. His chest was not as large as when he was 'glamoured', but it had grown more swollen with milk in the last few days.

"_Uhh! Man BOOBS_!" Dean moaned childishly, as he examined them. Sam could only chuckle which earned him a very dirty look.

"Junior!" Dean beamed extatic. "Happy now?" Sam asked, smiling at his lover's apparently elated outburst."Pretty much, yeah." Dean answered, nodding as he wrapped himself back up in the cozy terry cloth robe. "You want anything to eat. I'm going to make some lunch." Sam asked, standing with his hands on his hips. Gus was swaddled in his crib, fast asleep - for now. "Oh yeah! _I'm starving!_" Dean answered enthusiastically. "You stay in bed. I'll go make us something. If Gus wakes up, call me. I'll get him." Sam said as he left for the kitchen. Dean settled into the pillows and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Hello Dean" Gloria whispered, upon entering their bedroom. Gus was still asleep in the crib and she didn't want to disturb the family too much by waking him.

"You look good. I bet you're happier." She said, sitting on the bed beside him. Sam took his usual spot at the foot of the bed; which was closer to the baby. He could see and easily reach him from where he was.

"_Oh_, I'm so _happy_. Hurting, and Exhausted - but happy." Dean admitted.

"Well, I won't keep you long. Let me just check the stitches and then I'll leave you alone with your family." She said, putting on her gloves. Dean opened the robe enough to let Gloria remove the bandage. The stitches looked good. '_MAN was that going to be a __gnarly__ scar_', Dean thought. Sam must have thought the same thing. Because Dean looked over at him as Sam turned the most interesting shade of green.

"Okay, that looks great. Remember, keep it clean and dry and I'll take the stitches out in a couple of weeks." Gloria said, replacing the bandage before removing her gloves. "Have you fed him again since you've been, well...**you**?" She asked Dean. "No, he's been sleeping since we got home. Should we wake him up?" Sam asked, poised to do just that. "No, it's not important to get him on a schedule now. It can wait a week or so. If you can deal with being at the mercy of _his_ schedule for a while, it's fine." She explained. "When you do try feeding him..._be patient_. Don't get too frustrated if it doesn't work. Yours is a whole different situation and it may not work. Many _women_ aren't able to breast feed." She explained.

"Sam, it would be a good idea if you had some formula already made and heated up...just in case Dean has a problem. That way, Gus doesn't get too worked up crying while you are waiting for the bottle." she told him. "Okay, one quick peek at that gorgeous boy, and I'm gone. I'll see you again in a week." Gloria said, before checking the baby and leaving. Sam saw her out before he laid down on their bed next to Dean for some much needed rest himself. "Should I go make up some formula?" Sam asked, unsure what he should do once they heard Gus begin to stir ten minutes later. "Just wait a moment. He _could_ go right back to sleep." Dean said, holding Sam in place. Within seconds the baby stirred again. "Sam, go check his diaper, please." Dean instructed, releasing Sam who scooted of their bed and leaned into the crib feeling the diaper.

"It's wet, I think?" He announced, retrieving a clean one from the changing table beside the crib. He scooped Gus up carefully and walked with him to Dean who took him into his arms for a moment while Sam placed a baby blanket on the bed. Sam had never changed a diaper before so he watched Dean intently. "Hand me the wipes and ointment too, please." Dean said, pointing to them. Sam swiftly picked the requested items up and set them on the bed within reach. "You take his legs in one hand like this and lift..." Dean demonstrated. "Take the dirty diaper out from behind his butt _only_. Leave the front covered. Then you wipe his behind off. If he needs ointment, apply it then. Slip the clean diaper under his butt with the tabs at his back like this, and lay him down on it. When that's done, take the dirty diaper off from the front and wipe that area down - _quickly_, but well." he demonstrates. "The object is to get him changed and cleaned well, while avoiding getting sprayed on. So, always keep _'it'_ covered, if you can." Dean explained with a smirk. "Once he's clean, take the tape in the back and wrap it around to the front of the diaper. Make sure you tuck the front in snug. Do this on both side and 'Ta Da' the diaper is changed." He announced picking the baby up to cradle him.

Gus began to whimper a little; so Dean took this opportunity to try feeding him. "Sam, go get a bottle of formula ready, just in case." Dean sort of ordered. "You've already read the instructions, right? You won't take forever, will you?" Dean asked anxiously. "No, I'll be right back." Sam assured him, smiling. Dean situated himself as comfortably as possible with one pillow on his lap to support the baby and another at his elbow for him. With one hand, he untied the robe and guided his son to his left breast. Gus was a pro and latched right on. '_Which is amazing; considering how small the nipple is_.' Dean thought. Gus just took the whole thing in his mouth (much like Sam did) and sucked for all he was worth. Dean released the nervous breath he'd been holding and just watched as his son fed.

"Geez, Gus...slow down. That hurts and there's not much there, Sorry." He whispered to his son. Less than a minute later, Sam rushed in holding the bottle out to hand to Dean; when he saw that it was not needed. Looking from Gus to Dean, he couldn't help but get emotional. "He's doing it, Sam" Dean smiled proudly. "Yeah, how's if feel?" Sam asked teary eyed. "_Weird_, kids got a grip on him! It's fine though; similar to you..._OUCH_, well, ALMOST. He has better suction." Dean admitted, grimacing through the pain. Sam smiled at Dean's statement. In less that three minutes Gus was done with the right breast. Dean switched to the other one. Again, like a pro; he latched onto practically the whole thing. This time it tickled _a lot_. "_I can't stand it!_" He admitted unceremoniously removing Gus from the breast. The baby wailed briefly before Dean took the bottle from Sam and popped it into Gus' mouth. "There, that's better!" Dean said, as the baby drank the bottle up. Gus finished about three ounces from the bottle before releasing it. Dean handed the baby over to Sam; who had a bib rag draped on his shoulder.

"I gotcha, Gus", He cooed, as he tapped on the baby's back waiting for the upcoming belch. Dean meanwhile, took one of the baby wipes and cleaned off his chest before readjusting his robe and then leaned back to watch Sam and Gus bond. "_Okay_...that was a good one." Sam said of his son's loud burp. He eyed Dean resting on the bed and decided to put Gus back in his crib and turn the mobil on. Once his two favorite people in the whole world were at peace, Sam went to the kitchen to fix something for dinner.

Two Weeks Old...

"Oh buddy, stay still for me, PLEASE!" Sam begged his silent but squirming son. This was Gus' second real bath and he was not liking it at all! In general Gus didn't cry all that much; which was wonderful. He seemed to be a really content baby. He loved being held; but if you set him down in his crib, that was fine with him too. This was great in that it gave Sam the time to keep the apartment clean and tidy.

"How's it going Sammy?" Dean asked, walking up behind him to see what was going on. "Fine, I guess? He sure wiggles a lot!" Sam grunted in mild frustration. "Looks more like _YOU'RE_ the one that's getting the bath." Dean chuckled at his drenched brother. The front of Sam's denim button down shirt was completely soaked. "_Your son_ keeps kicking water at me. I don't think he likes to bathe." Sam explained, as Gus smiled widely and kicked again, splashing both of them this time. "Okay, I see what you mean." Dean relented, wiping at his shirt. "Hey, little man. Stop splashing, okay." Dean cooed, leaning over the kitchen sink to tickle a naked Gus. "Dean, no leaning over. Remember?" Sam told him as he gently pushed him out of the way to pick the baby up. Dean moved back and went to the fridge to get some juice. "You want some?" He asked Sam. "Sure, thanks. I'm just going to get him dried and dressed." Sam replied, before disappearing into the bedroom. Dean followed shortly after with the full glasses as Sam finished diapering the baby. "You've gotten very good at that, Sammy!" Dean praised, setting Sam's juice on the night table before reclining on the bed to drink his. Sam retrieved a jumper for Gus before picking him up and handing him over to Dean to dress. "I need to get a dry shirt. Can you dress him?" Sam asked. "Sure, come here little man." Dean said. Sam immediately discarded his wet shirt, revealing his toned body. Dean raised his eyes at the view. Sam saw this and winked at him playfully.

"You are such a _sex fiend_." Sam teased, buttoning up his changed shirt. Dean blushed as he effortlessly got Gus dressed. "You love me anyway." Dean answered. Sam was about to lay on the bed with Dean and the baby; when there was a knock on the door.

"Gloria!" The boys said in unison. Sam turned around, walked out of the room to answer the door. Leaving Dean and the baby on the bed. "Hi Gloria, how are you?" Sam asked, happy to see her."I'm pretty good. How are you? You look a bit tired. The baby keeping you awake a lot?" She asked noticing the slight appearance of bags under his eyes. For his part, Sam didn't feel particularly exhausted. Actually he felt like he was adjusting rather well to the whole thing. "I am tired; but I'm good." He replied as they walked to the bedroom. "Hey Dean. Ready to get those stitches out?" Gloria asked already knowing his answer. "**Oh, yeah**." Was all he said. Sam took the now sleeping baby from Dean as Gloria went about unpacking her supplies.

"First, I want to check the baby. Just a quick 'once over'. Okay?" She asked, motioning for Sam to hand her the baby.

Fifteen minutes later Sam took Gus from Gloria and headed for the living room.

"Gus and I are going to go watch some TV. You two shout if you need anything." Sam told them. "Okay" Dean answered. "He doesn't want to watch? I can't imagine why not?" Gloria teased sarcastically. Dean grinned at her good natured ribbing. "I'd be uncomfortable with Gus watching. Even though I know that he doesn't 'get it' right now. Sam and I were exposed to the whole 'self doctoring...stitch yourself up...treat broken bones' thing from childhood. Neither one of us want that for him; if we can help it." He explained. "Oh, okay. I get that. So, time to take those stitches out. You ready?" She asked. Dean nodded and did as she instructed and half an hour later all stitches were out and Gloria was applying Vaseline to the scar area.

"You want to keep this clean still and apply the Vaseline once a day to keep the scar hydrated. It'll keep any of the stitches from opening back up. I still don't want you to bend or lean or lift for another two weeks." She instructed, as she removed her Vaseline covered gloves. Dean nodded at her instructions obediently as he redressed.

"How's everything else going? You look tired. You getting enough sleep?" She asked, taking in his coloring. "I am tired, but good. Everything is fine. I can't wait until I can start working out and get rid of _**this**_." Dean complained, pointing to his post pregnancy belly. "Oh, honey. I know what you mean. Soon though, you'll see the weight come off. That happens when you are up running around taking care of a baby. Plus, breast feeding usually helps. Well, helps most _women_, anyhow." She added. "How's that going, by the way?" She asked. "Not bad. Gus is a pro. He's fast and well, there isn't enough to satisfy him. So we offset it with formula." Dean told her, unconsciously crossing his arms over his swollen chest.

"Okay, good to know. I'm so glad you decided to give it a try." She praised cleaning up her supplies and equipment. Dean got up off the bed as she rose to leave. "I'll walk out with you." He said. When they opened the bedroom door to walk out, they saw Sam napping on the couch with the baby perched over him. Gus was quietly resting on Sam's belly. His eyes and fists busily roaming.

When Dean opened the front door to let Gloria out, Sam woke. "Bye guys. I'll see you in two weeks. Call me if you need anything sooner." Gloria said, giving both of them hugs. Dean shut the front door, turning to Sam who was rocking a suddenly fussy Gus. "I think he's hungry." Sam guessed. Looking to Dean for reassurance. The moment Gus began to wail, Dean's breasts leaked. "Uh, yeah. I'd say he's hungry. Gimme!" Dean ordered. Motioning for Sam to hand him the baby. Dean sat down in the recliner to feed Gus, while Sam went to the kitchen to prep a bottle.

A/N - regarding their last name. I figured they needed a new name; as Winchester would be too dangerous for the baby. How do you like 'Lawrence'? I thought it was a pretty smart choice... THANKS... TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

So, reminder...I don't own the boys. Please read and review. Tell me I'm crazy, or brilliant, whatever.

One Month Old...

"_Deanthebabyscryin_..." Sam mumbled out, half asleep. Per Dean's suggestion. The baby slept in the bed with them at night to save Sam the trouble of getting up each time he cried out. Until he got the word from Gloria that Dean was free to lift and move around as usual. Dean was awake the moment Gus started fussing. He just wanted to give him a moment to try and go back to sleep. Obviously, that was _not_ going to happen. So, he laid the baby on his chest and hugged him gently to him. Gus settled back to sleep fairly quickly as Dean rubbed his back. Dean fell back into a dreamless sleep soon after.

At some point Sam had taken the baby from him. As Dean noted when he woke the next morning. Turning his head, he saw Sam sitting beside him in bed feeding Gus a bottle.

"He was hungry and I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so soundly." Sam explained, as Dean stretched, sitting up himself. Dean rubbed at his eyes before reaching over to give Sam a kiss, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked. "I slept fine. How about you?" Sam asked returning the kiss. "Alright. How is he doing?" Dean asked, as he planted a soft kiss on Gus's head. "He's _good_, hungry - but good. What else is new, though?" Sam said, smiling. "He's _always_ hungry!" Dean sighed, before settling the pillows around him to take over the feeding. Sam placed the baby in Dean's care before he got up to go to the kitchen. "Are _you_ hungry? I could make some breakfast." He suggested. Dean didn't answer immediately as he was busy cooing and making funny faces to Gus. "Uh, yeah. I could eat. Whatever sounds good to you, I guess." Was all Dean said before he proceeded with the task of feeding his son.

"_Ouch_, man!" He yelped, as Gus bit down on him. Sam gave a sympathetic smile and left them alone to figure out what he would make for breakfast. Not in the mood to deal with preparing an extensive meal, Sam opted for cereal. He was pouring the milk in the second bowl when he heard Dean in the bedroom. "_**Ouch**_, crap!" Dean bellowed. Sam really had to work to hide the laugh that had threatened to escape as he entered the bedroom with the tray. He set it down one the floor next to his side of the bed before sitting himself down. Gus was nearly done with his feeding and would need to be burped soon. _'It's a good thing I don't mind soggy cereal.' _Sam thought, realizing he'd be the one burping Gus.

"He bites harder than _you_, Sam. I don't think I'm going to last at this rate." Dean said, looking down at the red marks Gus left on him as he handed the baby to Sam. Who decided not to comment, as he didn't figure anything he had to say would be appreciated. Dean readjusted his T-shirt before getting off the bed to get his bowl of cereal. He ate standing by the side of the bed as Sam finished burping Gus. He placed the baby contentedly in his crib before taking his own bowl of soggy cereal and quickly downing it.

"Thanks for the grub, Sammy." Dean said, as he piled his and Sam's empty bowls on the tray. "No problem." Sam said, as he stretched himself out on the bed. Dean crawled onto the bed and climbed onto Sam. Straddling him in his boxers and T-shirt. Sam placed his hands on Dean's thighs and smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked Dean with a smile. "I don't know. I thought maybe I'd have my way with you. Then...go take a shower." Dean teased as he took hold of Sam's hands and kissed them. Sam grinned but wouldn't let himself go. Sure he was '_extremely_ horny'; but he wasn't going to give in until Gloria said it was okay. So, he took a deep breath, looked Dean straight in the eye and just said, "No. I don't think so." "FINE...I gotta pee! Then, I'm gonna grab a shower. I haven't had one of those in '_forever_'!" Dean announced. Unhappy but resigned, he moved off Sam. "You wanna join me, Sam?" Dean asked, trying one last time. Sam shook his head, turned over and closed his eyes. Dean took the bowls to the kitchen sink before vanishing into the bathroom where Sam went looking for him after about an hour.

"Dean, you okay in here?" Sam asked through the door. "Yeah, come on in." Dean called out. Sam slowly opened the door and entered holding the baby monitor.

"Is Gus still asleep?" Dean asked from behind the sheer shower curtain. "Yeah, I only woke up about ten minutes ago, myself. What's taking you so long in here?" Sam asked, leaning against the sink. He could see Dean through the curtain; bracing his hands against the wall of the shower. Letting the water rain over him. "Nothing. I'm just enjoying the shower. It's been what, like six months since I last had one?" Dean stated rhetorically. Sam said nothing, just nodded his head vigorously. Concentrating on stemming his growing need. "Care to join me?" Dean asked flirtatiously, as he peered through the shower curtain.

Sam nodded but followed it up with, "No. Because with our track record..." he said with a disappointed pout. "Spoiled Sport! At least wash my back will you?" Dean ordered, turning his back to Sam and handing him the soapy wash cloth. Sam sighed anxiously as he set about the requested task. He was seriously '_in the mood_' but had to fight it. They were expecting to hear from Gloria any day now and the wait was really starting to take it's tole. _'Thank God',_ Sam said to himself as the sound of Gus crying came through the baby monitor loud and clear.

"I gotta go check on Gus." Sam said, handing the wash cloth back to Dean before making a speedy exit to the bedroom. Dean just chuckled at the whole thing before quickly finishing up his shower so he could join his family.

The phone rang just as Dean entered the bedroom. "Hello. Oh Hey, Gloria" Dean said, as he watched Sam change the baby. "Um, okay...sure. What time?" Dean asked with his full attention trained on the sound of her voice. "Okay, see you then." He said before hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he picked Gus up from the changing table.

"Gloria wants us to come to her clinic. She can't come by today and wants to give Gus a check-up anyway. She needs to do that there." Dean explained, shrugging nervously.

"What time?" Sam asked rocking the baby.

"1:15 today." Dean said.

"Hi boys." Gloria said, when they came into the clinic. There weren't any other patients there at the moment. Only a few clinic workers too busy to care if _Elvis himself_ walked through the door. Gloria personally ushered them into one of the modest clinic's examination rooms. Sam placed Gus's carrier on the exam table and stepped back. While Dean sat on the table next to his son. Gloria shut the door quietly before she began talking.

"Sorry I made you guys come in. I know it's been a while since you've been here Dean; and I know you are probably not really comfortable with being out and about yet." Gloria seemed nervous and distracted to both Sam and Dean. "Gloria, is everything okay?" Dean asked more concerned about her than his own insecurities. "Oh, yes. I'm just _really_ busy. I have some patients in the hospital. Plus those I see here at the clinic. Then there's the cabin and Owen to deal with. I'm just stretched a bit thin." She explained, as she took a calming breath.

"It's fine. Gloria. No worries. How's the cabin coming anyway. I hope the contractor's a good guy?" Dean asked, worried. "Oh my word. He's wonderful. I can't thank you enough for hooking me up." Gloria beamed. "You guys should see it. It's nearly complete." She told them with a strange smile on her face that they couldn't quite read. "When it's done we'd love to see it. We do want to. But we can wait a while. Keep us updated though." Sam explained. "So, how's _this_ little guy?" She asked, getting to work on the exam. She took a grinning Gus out of the carrier. Sam moved it to the floor to give her more room to work; as Dean scooted over. "He's good...great! I think." Sam prided. Gloria checked his eyes, ears, nose throat. "Looks good." Then she checked his muscles and weighed him. "Okay, he's doing wonderful. Good job boys." She beamed before handing him to Sam to redress. "How's he eating?" Gloria asked Dean specifically. He shrugged, "Like a horse!" Dean exclaimed. Sam chuckled, "He's not kidding. Gus is a very healthy eater. He finishes off at least four ounces of formula on top of whatever Dean gives him. That's every four hours or so." Sam explained. "He's not gaining too much weight though, is he?" He asked, knowing it was a silly question; but he was curious.

"No, he's fine. Right on track for his age and birth weight. Just let him have as much as he can take." Gloria replied. "You have him on a workable schedule yet?" She asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Dean told her. "Sleeps between us right now. It's just easier on Sam. He doesn't have to get up every time Gus wakes up in the night." Dean explained. "When can I get back to normal activities; leaning, lifting, exercising...?" Dean asked. Purposely not finishing the question. Sam got embarrassed with the intimation of the subject. So he just paced the small room rocking Gus in his arms.

"Let's see, shall we." She said. Dean laid down on the table and stretched his sweats and shirt away from the scar so Gloria could take a look.

"How's it feel, any pain?" She asked him as she palpated the scar. "Nope. Not anymore." Dean replied. "The skin's pretty sensitive though...tickles a lot." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, that happens. The sensation could diminish though. Okay, I don't feel anything unexpected. So, I think you can safely go about your life. Now you get to take some of the burden for Gus from Sam." Gloria teased. Sam smiled widely at that news.

"And the '_other thing_'?" Dean bravely asked.

"Yes, that too." Gloria sighed, amused at his persistence.

"What do I do about 'the flab'." Dean groaned as he patted his abdomen for emphasis.

"Well, you can exercise to your heart's content now. Since you had great muscle tone to begin with; you should get back into shape quite quickly." She replied. "Okay, you're all free to go. Again, I'm so sorry for making you come in." She reiterated as they exchanged hugs before walking out.

"I'm going to change him and put him down for a nap." Dean smiled, happy to be able to tend to his son now. Sam nodded as he closed the front door of their apartment. They had just gotten back from seeing Gloria. Sam went into the kitchen to see about making some lunch. Just as Sam was starting to make submarine sandwiches; he heard the bedroom door shut softly.

"Is he down for a while?" Sam asked. "Probably not. He should be getting hungry soon. I think I'll feed him real quick. Do you mind?" Dean asked, as he began to prep the formula. "No, I'm just making sandwiches. They'll keep." Sam answered, continuing with his task. "I'll wait for you." Sam added. Dean smiled, kissed him and retreated back into the bedroom to feed his son.

"**Ouch**, shit!...Sorry little man." Dean blurted. "You're killing me, you know. _Ouch_! Okay...that's it! Other side." Dean said, irritated. He switched the baby to his left side. Where Gus latched on immediately and sucked - hard. "Ouch...take it easy!" Dean yelped. Sam couldn't stay out any longer. He had heard Dean from the living room. So he knocked on the door but didn't wait for a response before entering. "You okay?" Sam asked concerned. Dean was leaning against the headboard; eyes closed, shirt removed with his face contorted in pain. Gus was sucking and biting for all his might. "No...something's not right. He's killing me." Dean explained as he popped the bottle in his son's mouth. Sam could then see the bite marks on him. "Whoa. He really did a number." Sam said, joining them on the bed. Sam watched as Gus drank the whole bottle before offering to take him for burping.

"I got this Sammy." Dean said, as he placed the baby on his shoulder. "Good One!" Dean congratulated. Sam then took the baby from him. Kissing his head before placing him in his crib. "Maybe the milk's drying up?" Dean guessed, as he checked out the damage Gus had done. "Maybe. Would you be upset?" Sam asked returning to the bed with Dean. "HELL NO. No more 'Man Boobs.'" Dean answered. "Dean, weightlifters have man boobs! You never did." Sam assured him. Sam laid his body over Dean's. Planting soft kisses to his abdomen. Sam surveyed the damage to Dean's breasts and applied soft kisses there; working his way up to Dean's mouth. Dean leaned into him for a kiss. "Hmm" Sam hummed, returning the kiss. Dean wrapping his arms around Sam as the kisses got deeper and more involved. "Nuh...we can't do this here. Gus is right over there!" Sam suddenly groaned. Breaking their kiss. "He won't care. It's not like he understands anyway. He's a baby." Dean explained, rolling his eyes. "I know that...It just seems wrong, is all!" Sam said. "So, what are we gonna do then? I know what **I **_want to do_." Dean stated, as he turned away from Sam; who huffed in frustration and nervousness.

"I didn't say we couldn't do _anything_...It's just, this is weird. It was just the two of us before. Now, he's an actual person...here." Sam explained. "I'm not making sense. Never mind." Sam added, rubbing his face. Dean didn't know what to say. So, he didn't say anything at first. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. "So, how's kissing. Is that alright?" Dean asked flirtatiously. He didn't wait for an answer though. He kissed his way around Sam's jaw, to his ear; where he nibbled before continuing a trail of kisses down his neck. "Hm Dean...stop!" Sam begged in gasped breaths. Frustrated, Dean huffed and said, "Fine" before stomping out of the bedroom. Sam sighed heavily as he rose from the bed to follow him. He found Dean doing pull ups on the bar that Sam had installed in the bathroom doorway. "Humph...humph...humph!" Dean grunted in frustration with each pull up. Feeling guilty, Sam could not really bring himself to look Dean in the face. He merely lowered his head before walking to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Knowing that Dean was still angry, Sam walked over to him with a piece offering.

"Thirsty?" Sam asked, sheepishly holding up a bottle of water.

"Lame piece offering, dude." Dean replied with a forgiving smirk. He couldn't stay angry at Sam for long.


	10. Chapter 10

REPOSTED: A/N I have tried very hard to avoid references to them being brothers. As that's very 'Ew' when it's a slash story. We all know that they are. I just don't like to be reminded of it when I'm reading a story. This will probably be my one and only story such as this...So, well...whatever. Thanks, just thought I'd mention it.

Oh, and I started the story in the 5 th month for two reasons...1) I really wanted to jump right into Dean being heavily pregnant. 2) I have read a lot of stories that have gone into the whole 'this is how it happened' exposition. Often, I think that it's not really necessary. I just like getting to the 'meat' of the story. AND – my imagination has not let me come up with a good backstory...yet. I'm not saying it won't happen, though.

Thanks.

Please...read...review!

Three Months Old

"Sammy! Can you get the phone?" Dean yelled, too busy bathing Gus.

"Hello...Hey Gloria. How are you?" Sam asked, happy to hear from her. They hadn't spoken or seen her in a few weeks.

"Okay, sure. We'll be there. See you soon. Bye." Dean listened to Sam's side of the conversation while he bundled up the baby in a towel.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"She wants us to meet her at the cabin. She wouldn't say anything more." Sam explained with a shrug.

"_Wow_ Gloria...This is amazing!" Dean exclaimed. Staring at the finished cabin as he stepped out of the car. "How long has it been finished?" Sam asked, as he too stepped out of the car. Gloria couldn't help but laugh at the surprise she had managed to pull off on them. "About a month. Isn't it great?" She beamed. "Yeah! It's great. _Good job_, Gloria. It's not easy to surprise us." Sam congratulated. "I couldn't have done this without you." She said. Giving Dean a big hug. "_Oh My Gosh_, Dean...you look **amazing**! You've gotten back in shape quickly; and you thought you never would?!" She kidded, as she examining his newly toned physique from head to toe. Dean smiled proudly, returning her hug. "Yes, I have...been working out A LOT, too!" Dean affirmed. "No more Man Boobs!" He said, smiling. Sam chuckled at his brother as he preceded to get Gus's carrier out of the car. "Well you look _great_. How's Gus?...Getting more gorgeous every day, I see." Gloria said, grabbing a quick look at the sleeping baby in the carrier. You guys want to see the rest of the place?" She then asked, walking towards the front door. They followed her up the single step to the wrap around covered front porch. Dean could see inside the living room through the large bay window to the right of the front door.

"Oh man! This looks great!" Sam exclaimed, once they were inside. The whole cabin had hard wood floors. The living room was furnished with one couch, a love seat, wood coffee table and two lamps. All were arranged to showcase the flat stone fire place. The walls were painted in a beige-cream color. Straight ahead was a modest kitchen with black marble countertops, a patina backsplash between the counter and pale oak cabinetry. The stove was located in the marble top island. Stainless steel appliances and small dinning table finished off the room. The same beige-cream color continued into was painted on the walls. A sliding door leading to the back was in direct line with the front door. Giving the space an open flowing feeling. Bad Feng Shui, but a nice feel.

"What do you think so far?" She asked them. "There's no formal dining area. I always thought those were a waste of space." Gloria explained, as she guided them around. "In there is the first bedroom." She said, pointing off down the short hall to the left of the kitchen. They saw that the room had pale blue walls and that was about it; as they didn't want to feel like they were being 'nosy'. "It has it's own small bathroom. Come on, I want to show you the master bedroom." She exclaimed with a childs excitement. "Oh, in that closet is the washer/dryer." Gloria mentioned as she turned them around heading in the opposite direction. "The place is all furnished and everything. It looks so homey, lived in. How did you manage to get all of this done so quickly?" Sam asked her. "You two have been busy...Because it hasn't been all that quick." She retorted. "Owen and I have spent a few weekends here in the last month or so." Gloria told them.

"Well, you did a great job with the furniture. It's very 'earthy'." Sam praised her. The whole place felt warm and inviting. "Okay, here's the master." Gloria said, opening the door to the room. "Whoa!" Dean exclaimed. The room held a twin size bed. A twelve drawer oak dresser with mirror. A full length mirror in one corner, with a swivel chair and lamp beside it. Flanking high on two of the bedroom walls were three medium size windows. These let in a lot of natural light; while keeping the room private from outside viewing. Located directly in the middle of the room, was a skylight.

"This is so _**awesome**_!" The boys said. Completely transfixed by it all. Gloria couldn't help but smile with pride. She was so happy to finally have the place finished. She had intended to move herself and Owen in once it was done. However, problems with the first contractor delayed the process. "Check out the bathroom." She said, pointing in the direction of the visible double sinks. On one side of the sinks there was a large shower and toilet. While on the other side there was a spa tub. "_Dude_, look at that tub!" Dean said in awe of the whole cabin. "_Dude_, look at that shower!" Sam countered. "Yeah, I will admit, it is wonderful." She agreed feeling very pleased.

"You guys want something to eat. I have lunch fixed." She told them. They nodded vigorously and followed her into the kitchen. Sam was just about to sit on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island when Gloria told him to grab a couple of beers from the fridge. "I thought you guys might like something to drink." Gloria said, as she plated their lunch. Sam uncapped the beer and handed a bottle to Dean who was sitting on a stool bouncing the baby on one knee. "Dean, we are going to eat soon. Do you want to put the baby down for a nap? You can settle him in the spare room." She offered. Dean nodded.

"I thought I'd never see this place done. I can't tell you how grateful I am." She began. They were seated around the kitchen island casually munching on lunch. Sam and Dean just nodded as if they did nothing special. "No really. You guys have done _so much_ for me. First, you saved my clinic. Then, you helped me finish this cabin." Gloria told them. "Well, you helped us _more_. You took great care of me; kept my secret...made sure Gus was born safely." Dean offered in response. "Well, that's my job! I couldn't _NOT_ help you." She said. "We were just doing our job too!" Sam interjected. "So, why don't you say we call it even?" Sam offered.

"_Actually_, I have another favor to ask of you." Gloria said coyly. The boys looked at her, then to each other...then her again. "What?" Dean asked concerned. "Well...originally I wanted to live here with Owen. At least that was my intension before everything came to a halt." she started. The boys remained quiet, just listening. "Well, Owen really likes his school and it's much closer to our house and the clinic. I mean; he likes it _here_, but he's only six and this isn't his home..." Gloria rambled anxiously. "Gloria, what are you getting at. Cause, so far...I'm not following." Sam said, trying to nudge her to continue.

"I've decided to rent this place out and it would really help me if you guys would be the renters. I could really use the extra income from renting." She blurted out in one quick breath. "It would really save me the hassle of screening potential renters. Since I already know you guys." She added, studying there stunned expressions. "My occasional weekend stays aren't sufficient for me to be able to maintain this place. I really need renters." Gloria further explained. "Gloria, we couldn't. You've done so much already. It's too much." Sam finallly explained as Dean nodded in agreement. "Guys, I _really_ need to rent this place out. I'm going to do it _anyway. Besides, n_ow that you have the baby, you need the extra room. It's a win-win situation, far as I can see." She tried to explain.

"I don't know, Gloria?" Sam retorted. Both boys knew she was doing them a favor. They really did need the extra space. It just seemed wrong...like they would be taking advantage. "Gloria..." Dean started to say; when she interrupted him. "I won't take NO for an answer, boys! It's not like I'm **giving** you the place. You'll pay rent and maintain it for me. I'm not tying you down or anything. You'd be _renting_..." "But, hey, you've been around here for what - a year. Maybe you want to move on?" She offered.

"I'll find other renters for the place. It's fine." She whined. Adding a tinge of guilt for good measure. She really wanted them to stay. They had been through so much...much more than she probably knew personally. She could just tell. They needed a good dose of _normal_ for a while, and if she could offer them house to rent. She was going to do that. "Can we...can we think about it for a day?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his agreement to Dean's question. "Sure, of course." She replied. They continued on with their lunch and enjoyed the remainder of their day before Dean mentioned that they should get going. "We need to get Gus home. Thanks for lunch, and - everything." Dean said, giving her a warm hug. "We'll call you, okay?" Sam told her as she walked them out.

Later that night...

"I don't know. It's too much. We can't accept her offer, can we?" Dean whispered to Sam as they put the baby to bed. "I know. It's too kind. It'd be weird living in an actual home too. All we've been doing for so long is motels and apartments." Sam replied, turning on the mobil.

"Yeah, but it would be nice staying in an actual _house_, **cabin** – whatever! For a change. You know what I mean." Sam qualified. Dean kissed the baby's head before walking out of the bedroom. Sam followed and shut the door behind him. "Yeah, there's that. It would also be great for Gus. He'd have the outdoors. He'd have his own room." Dean offered. Suddenly getting excited about the whole idea. "Oh, yeah...his own room. Which means we'd have some privacy." Sam replied, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing passionately. "Hmm, absolutely." Dean added, returning the kiss. "So, I'll call Gloria in the morning and tell her we have a deal." Dean said. "And I'll call the landlord and tell him we're giving notice." Sam added.

"Follow me..." Dean then said, pulling Sam by the arms and grinning madly. Dean pulled him into the bathroom and not giving Sam enough time to ask any questions; he attacked Sam's mouth. "Mmm...Dean?" Sam gasped, when he could break away. "What? Don't you want to?" Dean asked, or more like 'begged' in between rapid kisses. "Yes, but...where?" Sam asked, craning his eyes around the bathroom. "Where do you think, right here." Dean finally said, snaking his hands under Sam's T-shirt, egging him on. "_In the bathroom_? I thought our first time after would be a little less, _raunchy_." Sam retorted. "Well, I wasn't thinking about doing it on the toilet, or anything! There's the shower...or we could get, creative." Dean smirked, turning his eyes to the pull up bar in the door frame. Sam's vision followed and his brows rose in surprise. "Oh, hadn't thought about that. But, doesn't give us much privacy?" Sam questioned. "I already closed the curtains. So, what do you think?" Dean asked, closing in on Sam, undressing him. "Let's do it." Sam smiled.

Minutes later, the two are naked and sweaty. Sam worked his way inside of an extremely tight Dean. Who had his hands firmly grasped on the pull up bar above his head. Sam's hands are clasped onto Dean's hips as he rocked them both back and forth. "Ug...Uhg...Ug" Sam grunted out with each fevered thrust. Dean meanwhile, released several sharp moans as Sam worked. "Sa...sammy...come on...deeper." He blurted out every so often as Sam was forced to pushed harder. Sam brought a hand around Dean's torso to get better control and leverage. Dean had to bite his lower lip in order to prevent himself from screaming out. He released one hand from the bar and brought it over his shoulder, feeling for Sam. However, Dean wasn't able to reach him. Because at that exact moment, Sam readjusted Dean's position so that he was forced to lean forward. Spreading his legs out to retain his balance and return both his hands to the bar.

"Stay" Sam ordered. As if Dean were a pet dog; while he grabbed hold of Dean's shoulders. Sam pushed his hips in. Dean sucked in a large gasp of air as he felt Sam's large member move within him. Humming as Sam pumped in and out of him faster and faster. Sam then took his hands from Dean's shoulders and placed them again on Dean's hips as he pumped until he reached orgasm. As they exhaled deep cleansing breaths, Sam brought both arms around to embrace Dean letting his face fall onto Dean's shoulder. He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision of the stars he saw. Exhausted, Dean hung from the pull up bar allowing Sam to rest against him. Wiping the sweat from his face and chest while Sam rested. "Why didn't we try this before?" Sam finally asked. Dean chuckled as he finally stood under his own power, kissing Sam's hands. Then wrapping his arms more tightly around him. "Because of this." Dean replied, taking one of Sam's hands and laying them gently over the C-section scar. Sam peered over Dean's shoulder when he felt his palm touching the still fresh scar. Sam tightened his embrace briefly. "Is this okay?" Sam asked, as he massaged the scarred skin with great care. "Yeah, this is fine. This doesn't tickle." Dean answered, cupping his hand over Sam's before craning his neck back to give Sam a peck on the cheek. Sam responded with a sloppy kiss to Dean's lips. While his hand traveled down from the scar to 'Junior'. He cupped the whole thing in his fist and pumped his hand in slow rhythmic movements. "Aahh!" Dean groaned, breaking the kiss his pelvis bucked at the unexpected wonderful sensation. He leaned back against Sam, barely able to sustain his breathing pattern. Sam alternated between hand job, kissing and grinding into Dean whom he had not yet pulled out of. "Oh...oh...OH...!" Dean practically yelled, as he came all over Sam's hand. "Oh...My God." Dean sighed, breathing heavily. Sam smiled, feeling completely satisfied with his work. "You still okay?" Sam kidded. "OH YEAH!" Dean assured him as he turned himself around to give Sam a proper hug and kiss. "Ugh" Sam muttered out, as he was pulled out of Dean. "Sorry" Dean offered, seeing that Sam was still a little stiff. He picked up the hand towel from the rack and wiped Sam's hand clean before shedding the used condoms and throwing them in the trash. "It's late, we should go to bed." Sam said. "Yeah, care for a quick shower first?" Dean replied. "Sure" Sam answered.

Two weeks later Sam, Dean and Gus were nearly settled into the cabin. The first thing they did was to secure the cabin with invisible Devil's Traps. Dean had also developed a way to lay rock salt at all of the windows without it being obvious. He hide it under weather striping that he installed in each window. The second thing they did was to turn the spare room into Gus's room. Gloria already had it painted in blue tones; for Owen, so all they did was to move the recliner, his crib and changing table in.

"Looks kinda sparse and pitiful." Sam lamented after they had unpacked Gus's meager possessions.

"Give it time. Soon enough, the room (and house) will be overflowing with Gus's 'things'. For now, we can store the stroller in here and extra diapers and formula can go in his closet for now." Dean said knowingly.

Most everything was left at the apartment save for all of Gus' belongings, the recliner, their clothes, the pull up bar, some dishes, some linens and their TV's. They did switch out Gloria's twin bed for their king size as well. Since moving into the cabin, they actually had more room to purchase other things for Gus; such as a play pen, and high chair.

Currently, Dean was taking a bath with Gus. While Sam was busy reheating some dinner in the kitchen. Sam listened to the two of them through the baby monitor.

"You like the bubbles, little man?" Sam heard Dean say. He heard Gus laughing at whatever Dean was doing. He checked the cooking time on dinner before deciding to go check on them. "What are you guys up to?" Sam said as he peered in. He smiled when he saw Dean siting in the bubbles with a healthy scoop of them on the top of his head; making funny faces to Gus who loved it. He showed his joy by kicking and punching at the sudsy water. "_Ah_...nothing Sammy. We're just having some fun." Dean said, smiling widely. "Well, dinner's about ready. You coming? Or am I to serve dinner in here?" Sam said, smiling but crossing his arms over his chest in mock annoyance.

"Be there in a minute. I just want to get him dressed." Dean said, now holding Gus close to his chest, kissing his wet hair. "I'll do it. Give him here." Sam said, bending down to take the baby from him. Sam kissed Dean passionately before rising to leave with the baby. Dean stepped out of the tub; taking the towel from the rack wiping the suds off his head; before he wrapped it around his waist. "Be there in a minute." He shouted, as he slipped his robe on.

TBC... review please.


End file.
